Remember Me
by Penelope36
Summary: What happens when Nick forgets the most important person in his life? NACY. AU-ish. Rated T for most of the story but kind of Rated M towards the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Ice Cream Cone**

"I can't study anymore," Nick complained as he rubbed one side of his head. If there was one thing that Nick couldn't do it was memorizing countless geometric formulas for Mr. Peterson's class.

"Come on, Nick," Macy said encouragingly. "We just need to do ten more and then we can have plenty of _free time_ to enjoy after."

They were both studying in his room with their text books in front of them while sitting on his bed. It was really quiet at the Lucas household because everyone was out enjoying the beautiful Saturday afternoon. Joe took Stella on a movie date. Kevin was out doing Kevin-like stuff. And Mr. and Mrs. Lucas were at the ballpark watching and cheering on Frankie at his little league game. Meanwhile, Nick was stuck at home with Macy studying for their geometry midterm on Monday.

"Why can't we take a break?" Nick complained because he was getting frustrated that he had trouble memorizing the values of sine and cosine. "We can have _free time_ now."

Macy glared at him because every time the two of them got together to study, she and Nick never really studied but always skipped straight to _free time _and Macy wasn't going to have any of it. _No way is she going to cave in._

"Nick, we need to focus," Macy said sternly as she tried to ignore his puppy-dog eyes that he was now giving her. "Because of you, I'm averaging a B minus in Mr. Peterson's class."

"Yeah, so what? That's still higher than what I'm getting," Nick pointed out as he scooted a little closer to Macy. "Besides, we have the whole house to ourselves right now. Later on, everyone is going to come back and then we won't be able to have any _free time_ for ourselves."

He did have a point. But she really needed to ace her exam if she wanted to get an A in his class. It didn't help that Nick was now putting his arm around her waist.

"_Nick," _she said in a reprimanding manner.

"What?" he asked innocently but she could see the devilish look in his eyes. "Is it wrong that I just want to be close to you? Besides your text book looks like it's easier to understand."

"We have the SAME textbook!" Macy exclaimed and she tried to scoot away from him because Nick was being way too flirty for her liking.

When he realized that Macy was not going to give in to temptation, he let her go.

"_Fine,_" Nick said disappointedly. "I wasn't really going to do anything anyway, except give you these."

He placed the two tickets that were in his front pocket on the spot of the bed in front of her. They were tickets to the amusement park that Macy had been dying to go to.

"Nick," she said now clearly touched by his gesture. "How did you know I wanted to go there?"

"Oh geez. I don't know," he said as he laid down on his bed with his arms behind his head. "It was really hard to guess where you wanted to go for our three month anniversary since you gave me such _subtle hints._"

Macy had to laugh because her hints were not _subtle _at all since she kept discretely putting into every conversation she had with him that she wished to go to the amusement park and share a romantic moment with Nick at the top of the ferris wheel on their three month anniversary which will take place two weeks from now.

"You shouldn't have," Macy lied as she took the tickets into her hands and looked at them lovingly. Then she looked at Nick who was still quite miffed that she rejected his moves so she hesitated a bit and then made up her mind. _Screw geometry. She wanted some free time now. _She threw her books to the floor and attacked Nick. She was on top of him as she took his face into her hands and began kissing him passionately. Nick was surprised at first by her suddenness but then gladly returned the favor when he kissed her back with equal enthusiasm. They continued making out on his bed and they really went at it. Nick scooped her up and pinned her on his bed so now that he was on top. She kissed him and he kissed her back. He moved to kiss her jaw line and then her neck. Macy felt like she was becoming undone with every touch he made. She felt him now sucking hard on her neck and as much as she wanted him to continue she had to push him away.

"No, Nick," she said breathlessly.

"Oh yeah. I forgot," he said as he too was trying to catch his breath.

Macy had to stop him from staying on her neck because she had a hard time explaining to her mom that the mark she had last week was an infected mosquito bite and not the hickey that it really was. If Mrs. Misa knew what was really going on in her study sessions with Nick Lucas she knew that she would be grounded for eternity and probably be forbidden from seeing Nick again. She couldn't risk that and she was glad Nick understood. So any other territory was free for his access and so Nick continued kissing her exposed skin- her collarbone and jaw and nibbled her ear. She felt his hands creeping underneath her shirt as she too lifted his shirt so that she could run her fingers on his bare back. Of course, they both knew their limits. Macy respected and admired Nick's pledge to stay pure before marriage so they did almost everything they could to be intimate with each other without violating his promise. She kissed him now fiercely as she felt Nick slowly unzipping her pants and she was about to give him access until…_their free time was interrupted._

"We're home!" yelled Mrs. Lucas.

Both Nick and Macy groaned in frustration. They quickly got off each other and straightened out their clothes so that no one would suspect anything.

They could hear someone hurriedly coming up the stairs.

"NICK! Guess what? I made a homerun!" yelled a boisterous boy but upon seeing who his brother was with he said shyly. "Oh, hi…Macy."

"Hi Frankie!" Macy said happily. It was nice to see Nick's younger brother in such good spirits.

"What were you saying, bro?" Nick asked him as he sat up now so that he could pay better attention to him.

"Yeah…uh…I scored a homerun…" Frankie said quietly. Macy noticed that he looked a bit flustered.

"Way to go, buddy!" Nick said enthusiastically.

"Oh that's really great, Frankie," Macy piped in. "Did you win the game?"

Frankie sheepishly nodded his head.

"I think that deserves a high five," Nick said as he went over to his brother.

"Okay. I –uh- got to go," Frankie said quietly as he hurried down the same way he came up.

Macy turned to Nick and looked at him quizzically.

"What was that about?" Macy asked him referring to Frankie's odd behavior.

"Oh you didn't know?" he said matter-of-factly.

"Know what?"

"Frankie has a crush on you," Nick said casually.

"WHAT?" Macy said apparently surprised by this news

"Yeah," Nick sighed. "Frankie and I got along really well before. We never fought with each other…until you came along."

"Oh really?" Macy said defensively yet playfully. "So you're saying I caused a rift between the Lucas brothers."

"Pretty much so."

"To be honest, I'm kind of flattered," Macy said. "Frankie is such a sweet boy. Hm…maybe I chose the wrong Lucas brother."

"_You chose the wrong Lucas brother?"_ Nick repeated and was clearly offended by it. "I'll show you!"

"Wait! Nick stop! You know I'm really ticklish!" Macy protested when Nick tickled her until she took back what she said.

It was getting late and so Nick walked Macy home.

"Nick, I can't believe we didn't get to finish studying," Macy sighed.

"Mace, you're still on that?" Nick asked her. "Did you at least have fun?"

Macy looked at him and shook her head at him disappointedly.

"Maybe it's a bad idea for us to study together," Macy admitted. "I mean all we do is open up our text books and make out most of the time."

"Well, I'm sorry if I love my girlfriend so much that I just need to be with her," Nick answered back.

"Nick, it's not that. You know I love you, too," Macy assured him. "But when I told my mom about you she was worried that my studies would suffer and I want to prove her wrong."

"I'm sorry, Mace," Nick said as he took her hands into his. "I'll make it up to you. You want me to buy you ice cream? I know you love pralines and cream."

"Nick, you can't just buy me ice cream all the time," Macy pointed out.

"Fine, but I'm really sorry, Mace," Nick said as he turned towards her. "Will you forgive me?"

He was pouting his lips _and_ giving her puppy-dog eyes. Of course, Macy couldn't resist.

"You know you're like the devil in disguise," Macy said. "You really are."

Nick couldn't help but laugh. He leaned in for a kiss, which Macy gladly returned.

* * *

It was the middle of the week and Macy couldn't help but feel upset.

"What's the matter with you?" Nick asked her as he leaned against the locker next to hers.

Macy narrowed her eyes at him.

"Didn't you get your exam back from Mr. Peterson?"

"Yeah. I got a 74," Nick replied. "I used to care more but now I've accepted that geometry and I just don't mix."

"Well, geometry used to be my best subject and now I'm averaging an 85!" Macy exclaimed.

"Don't sweat it, Mace," Nick assured her. "You'll do better next time."

Nick walked her home but stopped by the ice-cream shop and bought her a cone.

"Nick, I told you I don't need ice cream to make me feel better," Macy said. "I'll just study harder next time."

"Okay but this is not for your exam," Nick explained. "I know you get sad every time I have to leave home for a performance."

"I forgot about that," Macy said slowly. "How long will you be gone for?"

"Just this weekend," Nick answered. "Jonas has a morning performance at Central Park and we have two interviews in New York City."

"Oh…So I won't see you for two days," Macy said quietly.

"Mace, it will go by quickly. You'll see," Nick said as he wrapped an arm around her. "And next week, we'll go to the amusement park for our anniversary. So look forward to that. Okay?"

Macy nodded. Nick kissed her forehead.

"Fine. Give me the ice cream cone," Macy said gloomily.

Nick laughed and handed it to her.

As much as she gave Nick a hard time about their bad study habits, Macy really loved being with Nick. It was a Saturday night and Macy had trouble studying even when Nick wasn't there because she kept wondering what he was doing and who he was with. She wanted to call him but she knew that she shouldn't bother him, especially since he was probably doing a lot of press and publicity stuff for Jonas.

She was about to go to bed when her cell phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?"

"MACY! Oh my gosh Macy. You won't believe it… oh my god," Stella said frantically over the phone.

"What is it, Stella?" Macy asked concerned. "You need to calm down."

"Mace, it's about them…Joe, Kevin, and Nick," said Stella in between sobs.

Macy sat right up. She suddenly felt uneasy as a cold sweat came upon her.

"What about them? What happened?" she asked her urgently.

"They—they…got into an accident."

* * *

**Closing Remarks:**

Okay I know I said it will be awhile before I make another story but I couldn't resist starting this one! lol Of course you are going to expect more drama. What else? I kind of have an idea where I want to go with this story but since I have school almost starting, it might take me awhile to finish this. It depends if more ideas come forward. Read and Review! You know the drill! Thanks!

-Penelope36


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Suspicion**

_It can't be. Nick was in an accident? No, this had to be a nightmare._ Macy was beyond traumatized when she heard the news that her boyfriend could have been in any kind of accident. When Stella called her that night, Macy found herself in denial. _No, Nick couldn't be hurt. There was no way. _She called Nick but she reached the dial tone that said his phone was temporarily out of service. She called everyone in the Lucas family but no one was picking up. Macy could feel herself trying to catch her breath as she rushed down to the living room.

"HEY! I was watching that!" protested her younger brother Liam when Macy snatched the remote control from him.

But Macy ignored him because she was determined to find out if the news Stella told her was true because as of now, Nick was alive and healthy. She could not bear to think about him in any other condition. _But then there it was._

_BREAKING NEWS: Jonas Involved in a Car Accident in NYC_

Macy felt her whole body go numb. She tried to listen but her heart was beating so loud that she managed to get the gist of the news clip. Apparently, after Jonas wrapped up a late night interview in New York City the limo they were riding in was struck on the side by a drunk driver who ran the red light. They were immediately admitted into a nearby hospital. As of now, their exact conditions are unknown. Macy tried again to call anyone she knew who would know how they are doing but everyone like the media seemed to be kept in the dark about their current state.

_It didn't say serious car accident, _Macy assured herself. _So it couldn't be that bad, right?_ She was in pins and needles for the next few hours because she couldn't get a wink of sleep— not when she knew nothing about how her boyfriend was doing. It was around 5 in the morning when Stella called her back again.

"Mace, I heard from their mom just awhile ago," Stella said in a voice that was much calmer than the one she used in her previous phone call. "She said that all of them made it. Nothing too serious but…"

"BUT WHAT?" Macy asked worriedly. Her heart was beating so loud now she could hear it loudly ringing in her ears.

"Mace, Nick's in a coma…"

"_What?" _Macy now said in quiet disbelief.

"I know it sounds bad," Stella said in a comforting voice. "But the doctor said he's going to get through it. Apparently, he was the one who felt the impact the strongest and he hit his head and—

"But he's going to make it. I mean he has to. He just has to, RIGHT?" she asked loudly as she half-listened to Stella because the only thing running through her head was that the love of her life was in a coma.

"Yes, Mace, the doctor said he's going to make it," Stella assured her. "He's just coming and going in and out of consciousness."

Macy felt her heart become at ease for just a bit. _Nick is going to be okay. That's all that matters._ The worse of her fears were put to rest because she just could not imagine life without Nick.

They were supposed to return that Monday but the doctor suggested they stay in the hospital for at least two more days for some necessary follow-up procedures and check-ups. During those two days both Stella and Macy were each other's support systems. They both found out that Joe and Kevin suffered minor scratches and a broken arm and only Nick was the one who succumbed to a coma. When Macy found out that Nick fully woke up the next day, Macy was beyond relieved and counted this news as one of her greatest blessings.

It was Wednesday when the Lucas family was scheduled to return home. Stella gathered all of their relatives and closest friends to have a small and intimate welcome home party. Macy could not wait to see them all but of course she was especially eager to see _him. _

"WE'RE HOME!" announced the booming voice of Mr. Lucas.

Macy felt her heart racing. _And there he was._ Nick had a white bandage strip secured around his head. He had some visible scars on his face but nothing too deep. Joe and Kevin had bandages on their arms and face but only Kevin sported a cast on his arm. She wanted to run up to Nick and give him a big hug but all of his relatives seemed to beat her to it. Everyone was talking at once and at one point when she thought Nick saw her, she gave him a small wave and he just gave her his infamous half-smile half-smirk. _That was odd. _She thought he was going to run up to her and tell her that he was so glad to see her and she shouldn't worry because he's fine. Macy found herself standing alone throughout most of the gathering because Stella was busy talking to Joe while Kevin was showing his aunts and uncles his _war wounds._

Macy tried to play it cool. _Maybe he was still coping with the trauma of being in a car accident and he just needed some space. _Plus, she knew Nick hated PDA so maybe he was waiting for everyone to leave before he came up to her. She watched him in the corner of her eye and noticed him whisper something to his mom before heading out through the front door. This was her chance to talk to him so she followed him outside.

"Hey," she called out to him as she joined him on the side walk. He seemed to be taking in the air.

"Oh hey, Macy," he greeted her.

"Nick, I was so worried when I heard the news," Macy told him. "I couldn't sleep at all. I tried calling you but of course, you couldn't answer your phone. But I texted you. Did you get my text messages?"

"Yeah, I did," Nick replied. "All _124_ of them."

She laughed nervously. This was a bit awkward but she could not pin-point why it was.

"Yeah, I guess that was a bit too much. But I couldn't help it. I just missed you so much. Nick, I'm really happy you're okay," Macy said as she went over to him and gave him a big hug. She felt so safe just being with him. She laid her head against his chest. She could stay like this forever. He was so warm and cuddly. She didn't realize how long she was hugging him until Nick brought it to her attention.

"Okay, Macy, I think that's enough," Nick said as he pried her hands off of him.

"Sorry about that," Macy said sheepishly. "You probably still have some wounds that are still healing so I should lay off of the hugs. Don't worry. I get it."

There was a brief moment of silence before Nick said, "You know, I am kind of surprised by how worried you are about me."

"Of course I was so worried about you. Why would you be surprised?" Macy asked him questioningly. He was starting to freak her out. He seemed so _distant_.

"I mean Joe and Kevin didn't get any messages from you," Nick pointed out.

"Well, that's because…" Macy started to say but then stopped because something occurred to her at that moment. Something wasn't right about this scene and she needed to confirm it.

"Nick, I need to ask you something," Macy spoke to him slowly.

"Okay. Shoot."

"Do you remember who I am?" she asked him as she closely peered up at him.

Nick gave her a puzzled look. _Was this a trick question?_

"Of course I remember who you are," he replied.

Macy breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're Macy Misa."

_Okay that wasn't good enough._ So she needed to further question him.

"No, Nick, I know, you know who I am," she said slowly. "But do you remember who I am to you?"

Nick wasn't sure what her question meant but the way she was looking at him was giving him the creeps. It was like she was trying to read his thoughts. He laughed nervously.

"Of course, I remember," he said carefully because he really did not know where she was going with this.

"Great I was getting scared—

"You're Macy Misa, Jonas #1 Super Fan."

Her mouth fell open because what he just said confirmed what she suspected.

* * *

**Closing Remarks:**

What do you think will happen next? Don't forget to review! Thanks so much! And I'm happy you guys are really enjoying this. It might take awhile for me to update next. But expect drama okay? If you read my other stories you know I LOVE drama. REVIEW :-)

-Penelope36


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again I would like to emphasize that this is a DRAMA/ romance so don't expect happy things happening right away. If you read my other stories you should be familiar with what kind of drama I like to set up for my characters. So if you don't appreciate drama then PLEASE do not read any further. I really hope I do not have to emphasize this again.**

**-Penelope36**

**Chapter 3 Retrograde**

To say that Macy was devastated would be a complete understatement. She could not believe Nick forgot that she was _his girlfriend_ but instead remembered her as her former self—a crazed Jonas fanatic, which she clearly no longer was. She tried telling Nick that they were in a relationship but Nick was getting freaked out that she was coming on too strong that he needed to get away from her.

She did not understand what happened to him because he seemed fine on the outside but there was something seriously wrong on the inside. Thankfully, the Lucas' family doctor, Dr. Abram, was there to explain what exactly Nick was suffering from.

According to the physician, Nick suffered a severe blunt trauma to his head during the car accident which led to his coma. When he woke up, he was diagnosed with post-traumatic amnesia. Although anterograde amnesia, the inability to form new memories, is the most common type of memory loss after a traumatic brain injury, the type of amnesia that Nick was suffering from was retrograde amnesia, the inability to recall past events specifically events that happened close to the accident. Due to this, Nick had trouble recalling episodic memories, which are autobiographical anecdotes, from his past. He could not remember key events or people. The doctor said that it should be temporary but the time of recovery is uncertain since further check up needs to be done.

However, Dr. Abram prescribed that everyone should try to be supportive with Nick. In order to help Nick recover from this, the doctor advised them not to overwhelm him with information by forcing him to remember certain events. If anything, he should come to realize them on his own. Therefore, what the doctor termed "reality orientation" was recommended, which is basically providing familiar cues and objects that could help jog his memory.

So why did Nick remember Macy as the former Jonas #1 Super Fan and not the girlfriend that he adored very much? Because apparently, the trauma to his brain severely impaired his temporal lobes, which are areas of the brain that dealt with memory. Because of this, he failed to recall memories that occurred during the recent months, which is a symptom of retrograde amnesia. This type of amnesia is often described as graded memory loss which means that the more remote the event is to the development of the trauma, the easier it is for an individual to recall that information. Therefore, what he can clearly remember are events that occurred up to and during last May, which to Macy's great dismay was a month before she and Nick got together.

"I can't believe it," Macy said as she walked home with Stella after the whole Lucas party fiasco. "Nick forgot who I am."

"Well, technically he didn't forget you. I mean he still knows who you are," Stella assured her. "He just doesn't remember that he fell in love with you."

"That's what I mean. He doesn't see me as Macy Misa, girlfriend potential anymore," Macy said saddened by this fact. "I'm back to Macy Misa, psychotic fan. You should have seen the look on his face when I told him I was his girlfriend…"

"Aww, Mace," Stella said as she put an arm around her. "You just need to make him fall in love with you again. I mean you guys were so in love before the whole accident. It shouldn't be that hard for him to remember the connection you guys had."

"I hope so…" Macy said. She was doubtful about it at first but if there was one thing Macy had in her, it was a strong sense of perseverance. They don't call her Mighty Macy Misa- sports girl extraordinaire for nothing. She looked at this obstacle as a challenge because she had no plan of giving up if she did not reach her goal—which was to win Nick's heart back.

She tried to remember what Dr. Abram said last night. The term he used was _reality orientation. _She needed to bring things that were familiar to Nick to help him remember how in love they were with each other. _Hm…what could she bring to him…_ She was looking around her room trying to look at everything he gave her and the most recent thing she could find were the two tickets to the amusement park for their _three month anniversary._

On the next day, she walked through the doors of Horace Mantis Academy with a determined look on her face. She had no problem finding Nick and his brothers since they were surrounded by an enormous crowd of girls who brought flowers and teddy bears for them. She could hear their cries of "I love you Nick!", "I love you Joe!", and "I love you Kevin!" ringing through the hallways. There was no way Macy could reach them.

"Hey, Macy!" called a blonde-haired girl.

"Oh, hi Penny," Macy greeted her.

"I can't believe what happened to them," Penny said. "I'm just so happy they're all okay."

"Yeah. Thank goodness it wasn't anything that serious," Macy agreed.

"I know. It's like every girl in Horace Mantis Academy is surrounding them," Penny said as she stood by Macy who also couldn't get near them at all. "And I really wanted to give Nick this teddy bear I made for him."

"Oh, well I'm going to see him later. I can give it to him for you," Macy offered her kindly.

"No it's okay," Penny said in an almost defensive tone. "I'll find a way to reach him."

And with that she left. Macy looked at the crowd again. There was no way she could speak to Nick now so she hid the tickets in her bag for later.

It was lunch time. And Macy joined Stella and the three Lucas boys at their usual lunch table. Of course she sat next to Nick.

"Hi, Nick!" she said cheerfully as she pulled her seat closer to his.

"Hey, Macy," he said a bit hesitantly because he noticed that throughout the day she kept looking at him weirdly. It was freaking him out. He scooted a little over when he noticed how close she was sitting next to him.

"Ahem… As I was saying, I think I do remember our tour," Nick continued saying to his brothers and Stella. "If my memory serves me right, I believe we had a concert somewhere in Canada…"

"Yes. In Montreal," Joe said as he was nodding his head for him to continue. Everyone was listening to Nick as he started slowly recalling a faint memory that seemed to escape him in the past few days.

"Yeah, it was in Montreal," Nick agreed excitedly. "And Joe did a back flip from one of the big amps…"

"Yes, go on," Kevin said excitedly.

"And I think he fell," Nick said. "And we had to rush to the hospital and you got 20...no 27 stitches above your eye!"

"Yes! You got it! See what did I tell you?" Joe said excitedly. "How can Nick forget something so epic like my back-flip? It would have been awesome if it wasn't raining. I would have nailed that landing."

"Or how about no more back flips in the future at all?" Stella suggested to her boyfriend. "And maybe we can avoid all trips to any hospital. How about that?"

They continued arguing but Macy was paying attention to Nick who was content that he was starting to remember something from his recent past.

"That's great, Nick," Macy said as she gave him a pat on the back. "Your memory seems to be returning…But is there anything else you remember? Something, I don't know… REALLY important?"

Macy was looking at him anxiously and Nick wasn't really sure what she was expecting from him. He hated being put on the spot. This was probably one of Macy's crazy fan- antics so that she can write something juicy on her Jonas website. _But he wasn't going to give her the pleasure to write something embarrassing about him._

"Um, I don't think so, Macy," he said quickly as he continued eating his sandwich. He was going to ask Joe something before Macy interrupted him again.

"Well, um…are you busy Saturday?" Macy asked slowly.

"Uh…" Nick hesitated. _Was Macy asking him out on a date?_ This couldn't be good.

"I mean it's a special day on Saturday," she added quickly.

But Nick noticed that the way she said it insinuated something more. Could it be possible that Macy was becoming even more crazier than before? _What was she trying to get at anyway?_

"Saturday? Um…" he said hesitantly. He looked at his brothers who were now paying attention to their conversation. He could really use their help for a way out of this situation. But he was surprised that they weren't giving him any excuse to go by.

Macy cleared her throat because she could notice that Nick was getting nervous so she spoke quickly, "I mean, I have these two tickets to the amusement park and I was wondering if you'd like to go…together…"

_Crap. She really was asking him out on a date. _A date with Macy Misa? This had to be some sort of Twilight Zone because he recalled that night when he returned from New York and Macy was delusional enough to say that she was his girlfriend. _Ha! _Like he would believe that blatant lie! Now it seemed like Macy was trying to turn that lie into a reality. He looked at Stella for help but she disappointed him.

"Yeah, Nick, that sounds like fun," Stella added.

Nick looked at her like she lost her mind. Then he looked at Kevin. He would definitely have his back. They were brothers after all. He should be able to read his mind. But again he was disappointed.

"Come on, Nick, you should go," Kevin said. "You love the rides there."

Nick looked at him like he was insane.

_Who were these people? _It was as if they were encouraging him to go out with _Macy Misa_, the crazy, accident-prone Jonas #1 Super Fan. He looked at Macy again and she was giving him that weird look again. And as much as he wanted to say no, he reluctantly said yes.

"But I'm not sure if I'm free exactly on that day," Nick added as an escape just in case he backed out, which in most likelihood, he would but he didn't want to break Macy's heart right there. He remembered the incident they had with Macy when they lied about her singing and she was clearly heart-broken. It was too much to bear.

When the bell rang signaling the end of lunch, Nick waited for Stella and Macy to leave. Of course, Macy left after she gave Nick a quick hug, which he awkwardly returned. She was obviously very happy that Nick agreed to go on a _date _with her. She was becoming very touchy-feely all of a sudden. He wasn't sure if he liked how comfortable she seemed to be with him. But once they were out of earshot, he turned to his brothers.

"Way to help me out back there," he said sarcastically to Kevin and Joe. "Why didn't you help me think of an excuse to get out of the whole Macy-date thing?"

"Nick, I think you should consider spending some time with Macy," Joe said carefully. "She'll help you remember some stuff you forgot."

"Like what?" Nick asked him incredulously. "Like how she's a crazy fan that always manages to bruise us at any chance she can get."

Kevin and Joe looked at each other. They remembered what Dr. Abram said so they couldn't directly tell him so Kevin just said, "Nick, just think about it. It'll come back to you."

Nick was definitely suspecting something was up. He didn't like it at all because even though he said yes to Macy, there really was no chance he would be comfortable hanging out with Macy alone.

Meanwhile, Macy was so happy that Nick agreed to go. _He was going to definitely remember her now._ If she played her cards correctly, he would not miss the signs that she was going to give him. She picked out the flower-print sundress she wore on their first date. She wore her vanilla scented perfume, which Nick loved. She wore the necklace he gave her on their second month anniversary. Everything she wore had a special meaning to it so that if Nick just recognized one thing, hopefully he would remember everything else. _Yes, he's definitely going to remember her. _She felt really good about it. They agreed to meet at the entrance and she sat at the bench and waited. There were a lot of couples entering the park and she could not help but smile at them. They seemed to be so in love— like the love she and Nick shared for each other. She still didn't see him after thirty minutes but she freed the whole day so she waited…and waited.

And she waited some more.

The sun was almost setting and then she got a brief text from him: _Hey Macy, Sorry something came up. I can't make it. –Nick_

Macy felt a tear roll down her cheek. She couldn't believe Nick ditched her…_on their three month anniversary._

_

* * *

_**Closing Remarks:**

Okay so first of, I would like to explain what kind of amnesia Nick has. IF you didn't understand the explanation in the story, here it is in a nutshell. Nick hit his head which resulted in a memory loss called retrograde amnesia. Basically he has difficulty remembering past events. In this case, he can't recall anything three months prior to the accident, which is the exact time span when he fell in love with Macy. So he remembers everything before then. Usually when someone has retrograde amnesia, the person has difficulty recalling events very close to the accident but they usually do not have trouble recalling distant memories. For the sake of this story, let's practice a form of _suspension of disbelief _in which I'd like to say that Nick is suffering from a severe form of retrograde amnesia in which he cannot remember- not only events immediately before the accident- but also three months before. Therefore, he doesn't remember going steady with Macy. Okay? Hopefully that clears up any form of comical take you have of his condition. Oh and the whole _reality orientation _therapy thing is a real term that I looked up.

Anyway, expect drama. Hopefully it makes for a good story. Loved to hear from you! Thanks for reading. Review :-)

-Penelope36


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Necklace**

Nick didn't understand why everyone was giving him such a hard time for skipping out on Macy's trip to the amusement park. Something really did come up during that Saturday afternoon. It wasn't like he excused himself from spending time with Macy just so he could abandon her. _No, Nick was a gentleman._ Even though Macy had been acting weird around him, he would never intentionally hurt her for no apparent reason. So even though he could tell Macy was putting up a happy front about Saturday, Nick felt guilty about it all. Therefore, when she offered to help tutor him for their next geometry quiz, he, along with the urgings of his brothers and Stella, agreed to accept her offer. That was why he found himself alone with Macy in his room pouring over their geometry text books. He knew Macy was good in math but right now she seemed to be spacing out.

Macy could not help but stare at Nick. There he was right in front of her _actually reading his book for a change!_ She smiled to herself because out of all their times studying, Nick never once actually spent more then ten minutes _actually studying. _It was as if they shifted roles because right now Macy had so much trouble concentrating because she was trying to find a way to get Nick to remember her as his girlfriend. She was fidgeting in her seat as she absently played with the necklace around her neck. And then it came to her.

* * *

_About 1 month ago_

_It was late one afternoon. Stella, Joe, and Kevin were out doing some shopping in L.A. leaving Macy and Nick behind in their summer house. The two of them enjoyed a romantic dinner by the pool and Nick was strumming away on his guitar. He wanted Macy to hear the song he wrote for her. When the last notes died down, Macy gave him a tender kiss on the lips._

"_That was beautiful, Nick," she whispered. She wanted to remember this moment forever. _

"_Macy...I need to tell you something" Nick said quietly as he put his guitar down. "I've never felt this way about any one before. And I'm really new to this whole relationship thing so bear with me if I make some mistakes."_

"_Nick, it's impossible for you to not be perfect," Macy said teasingly as she nudged him._

"_No, really Macy," Nick continued. "When I'm with you, I feel like a different person. You've changed me for the better. Just being with you makes me think with my heart than with my head. And for me, that can be scary because I'm someone who likes to be in control and know what to do. But when I'm with you I don't have to be in control anymore because everything between us feels right. It's perfect…and...wow…I can't believe how nervous I am right now."_

_Macy looked at him curiously and asked, "Why are you nervous? It's just me Macy."_

_She gave him a comforting smile._

"_It's not that," Nick said carefully. "Because…I'm going to say something I've never said before…"_

_But before Macy could guess what it was, Nick took her hands in his. He took a deep breath and said, "Macy Misa…I love you." _

_Macy never felt as happy as she did at that moment. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes but she tried her best to stop them from coming down._

"_Macy, don't cry."_

"_I'm just really happy right now. I swear these are tears of happiness," she said. "Because I feel the same way about you, too…Nick, I love you."_

_Nick gave her a warm embrace as they shared yet another passionate kiss under the stars. They stayed like that for a bit._

"_Macy, can you close your eyes for a second?" Nick asked her._

"_Okay," she said. She was expecting another kiss but she felt his arms come around her. She was confused why she had to close her eyes for a hug but when Nick told her to open her eyes once again she found a necklace dangling around her neck. It had a diamond heart pendant. It looked really expensive._

"_Nick, it's beautiful," she said as she stared at it._

"_I know it's going to sound corny but since I can't physically give you my heart, that right there is the next best thing," Nick explained._

"_Nick…"she said clearly touched by the gesture._

"_And you better not lose it, Macy" Nick said in a mildly stern manner. "Because I have only one heart and I gave it to you to keep."_

"_Don't worry, Nick," Macy said as she smiled at him. "I promise to never let it go."_

"_Happy two month anniversary, Macy."_

"_Happy two month anniversary, Nick."_

_

* * *

_

"Um... Macy? Are you there?" Nick asked her as he waved a hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh sorry for spacing out," Macy said quickly. She was still holding the heart pendant between her fingers.

"You seem to be out of it," Nick informed her.

"Sorry about that," Macy said sheepishly. "But…um Nick? Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"What do you think about this necklace?" she asked him slowly.

Nick looked at it. It looked really expensive. He studied it for a bit. For some reason, it looked oddly familiar. He looked at Macy who seemed to be waiting for his response.

"It's really nice and pretty expensive looking," he said. He could tell that wasn't the reply she was looking for since she frowned upon hearing his answer.

"Can you guess who gave it to me?" she said in the same tone Nick remembered she used at their lunch table when she asked him out.

Nick scratched his head. He really didn't like how Macy and in fact, everyone else was giving him cryptic messages and vague questions.

"I really don't know, Macy," he said. "But we really should study. We have a quiz tomorrow."

"Nick, you really can't remember anything about this necklace?" Macy cried out frustratingly.

But before he could answer his phone went off.

"Wait. Can you hold on for a sec," he said as he turned on his phone.

Macy looked at him curiously. _Who could be calling him?_

He got up but Macy could distinctively hear him say, "No, I'm not busy. What's up?"

She tried to listen more to his call but Nick sensed that she was eaves dropping so he took his call downstairs. _ARGH!_ This was not going how she planned. What could she do to make him remember her? She was looking around his room and then her eyes fell on his bed._ Ahh…the memories they made on his bed._ She could not help but blush about all the times they "studied geometry" there. For the sake of his memory coming back, Macy took a deep breath and knew what she had to do. Before he returned, Macy decided she needed to change her appearance a little bit. She rolled up her skirt a good two inches higher than it should be and unbuttoned more buttons on her blouse. She looked at his full length mirror and was completely shocked by how some minor changes can really change her appearance. She knew that if she ever wore her skirt that high and unbuttoned her shirt that low she would definitely be kicked out of Horace Mantis Academy. She sighed. She studied her body once more in the mirror. She didn't exactly have any curves. She was scrawny and had no cleavage whatsoever. But Nick was a boy and any boy will be glad to have a girl in his room, offering herself to him. However, she never knew there would come a day when she would be forced to tempt Nick Lucas.

So when she heard his steps coming up, Macy quickly took her place on his bed and tried to find the best possible position that gave the message _to come hither._

"Sorry, Macy. I just had to—Woah," Nick started off saying before he got a good look at her. There was something definitely different about her appearance. She was showing off way more skin than she did before. "M-macy, what are you doing?"

"Oh I'm just laying here…_on your bed,"_ she said in her best seductive voice, which if she really heard it wasn't that seductive at all. Macy was winging it because she never had to seduce Nick before. It was usually the other way around. "I was figuring that we could use a little _free time."_

Nick gulped. He could feel his heart racing and his cheeks burning. _What exactly did free time entail?_

"Free time?" he repeated as he felt another part of his body respond to her appearance.

"_Yes, free time," _Macy repeated in her best sultry voice, which again wasn't sultry at all. "Why don't you join me right here."

She said that last part as she patted the spot on the bed right next to her.

_Was Macy really seducing him?_ Nick was a boy with raging hormones. But he wasn't the type of guy who would just hook up with a girl just for fun. _No, he was a gentleman and he respected all girls. _But right now he wasn't really thinking clearly because his body seemed to be guiding him towards the bed even though his mind was telling him _to stop because this was Macy Misa, someone you don't have feelings for in that way. _Things will just get even more complicated if they did something stupid.

_This was it, _Macy thought as she watched him inch closer to her. _He would definitely remember her or at least her body after they made out._ But as long as he remembered her as his girlfriend, she was fine with it.

She was getting nervous.

Nick felt the room temperature suddenly shoot up.

He was almost sitting close to her when suddenly a voice cried out.

"NICK! Have you seen my comic book?" yelled Frankie as he ran up the stairs. Both of them quickly got out of their trance.

"Um…No I haven't," Nick said quickly as he tried to recover from the sexual tension he just experienced between him and Macy.

"Oh okay," the young boy said. "Hi, Macy…oh wow…you look—

The young boy turned a deep shade of red once he registered Macy's appearance. Macy just realized this and she too felt her cheeks burn up.

"Oh crap," she said under her breath as she swiftly turned around to button up her blouse and unroll her skirt. _Great. Not only did she embarrass herself in front of Nick but now she corrupted the innocent mind of an eight-year-old boy. _

Because she was completely and utterly humiliated by all of this, Macy found herself excusing herself quickly and heading home soon after that whole incident. She didn't even want to think about what Nick thought of her now. She was absolutely mortified.

It was the next day in school and Macy found herself hiding her head inside her locker.

"So let me get this straight," Stella said as she tried to sound serious but the whole situation was kind of funny to her. "You tried to _seduce _Nick?"

"Yes, but can we please drop it," Macy pleaded with her. "I feel so ashamed."

"I'm sorry, Macy but it's just…wow," Stella answered. "I mean with any other guy that might have worked but we're talking about Nick Lucas, the most prim and proper boy in Horace Mantis Academy. He's not really going to give into temptation."

"I don't know Stella," Macy said as she now looked at her. "He didn't exactly run away. I think something could have happened if Frankie didn't interrupt us."

"Wait. Hold up. Frankie saw you?" Stella asked in disbelief.

"Uhh, please don't remind me," Macy said under pure humiliation. "I feel like such a sleazy person."

"Mace, it's okay," Stella said as she put an arm around her. "At least you tried. Nick is going to have to come around some time."

She wanted to respond but she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Macy! I have something for you."

Macy immediately stood up straight and quickly exchanged a look with Stella who seemed excited as she was. She gave her arm a quick squeeze before she left her so that she could be alone with him.

"Nick," Macy said happily. "Hey."

"Yeah I want to give you this," he said as he handed her a handmade card in the shape of a heart.

She could feel her mouth hanging open. _Was this it? Did he finally remember who she was?_

"It's from Frankie," he said. "He made that for you. I think he has a crush on you or something."

_Oh great. She won the heart of the wrong Lucas brother._

"Th-that's really sweet of him," she said as she tried her best to hide her disappointment but then she added. "Nick, I'm really sorry about yesterday."

"No, it's okay. I understand why you did that," Nick assured her.

"You do?"

"Yeah," Nick continued. "I know you did _that_ because you like me. And I'm really flattered. I really am. But Macy you shouldn't feel the need to dress like that to win my heart or any guy's heart for that matter. You are perfect just the way you are and you shouldn't need to use your body to get a guy's attention."

Macy stared at him like he was insane. _This was not what she was going for. _She was getting fed up. How long will it take for Nick to realize that they are meant to be with each other!

"Nick," she said seriously. "You really cannot remember anything from the past three months?"

He let out a big sigh. He knew his memory was a bit jumbled up but he didn't appreciate it when people needed to point it out. He really didn't like it when anyone emphasized his weaknesses since he was and always will be a perfectionist at heart.

"I'm really trying," he said frustratingly. "But I'm remembering most of the summer tour—

"I'm not talking about the tour!" Macy exclaimed as she slammed her locker shut. And because of all her frustration she kissed him intensely on the lips.

"Macy! What the hell were you thinking!" Nick exclaimed once they broke apart.

"I…uh…" Macy tried to speak because she was at a loss of words.

"Nick?" said a voice that was clearly upset.

"Penny…" he said as he turned to the person who interrupted them.

"Penny?" Macy repeated as she too looked at the girl who seemed to be shocked by what just happened.

"It's not what you think," Nick assured her.

"No it's okay," Penny said clearly shaken by it all. "I…uh… gotta go."

She ran down the hallway. But what happened next shocked Macy because at that moment, Nick ran after her…

That's when Macy realized something much to her horror. Dr. Abram said Nick had no problem remembering stuff up to May. If her memory served her right, during that time Nick was infatuated by one particular girl… who went by the name of Penny Madison.

* * *

**Closing Remarks:**

So...what do you guys think? Review! Thanks. Oh, the drama... hope you like it though :-)

-Penelope36


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a long chapter. Expect MAJOR drama. Don't say I didn't warn you. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5 Game Over**

_Penny likes Nick and…Nick likes Penny?_ That was what was running through Macy's head throughout the day. Suddenly, things got a lot more complicated. She was still upset by the whole kissing incident that morning but what really got to her was the look Nick had on his face when Penny saw them…_He didn't want Penny to misunderstand the situation._ But there really wasn't anything to misunderstand, Macy thought to herself. She's supposed to be with Nick so it should be perfectly normal for her to have kissed him…but obviously Nick didn't feel the same way. _And what was Penny trying to pull?_ Everyone at Horace Mantis Academy knew that she and Nick were an item even before the accident.

"Ms. Misa?" called a voice. "Macy Misa!"

"Huh?" asked the distressed girl.

"May, I have your quiz back?" Mr. Peterson asked her.

She looked at her paper, which was completely blank. She must have zoned out throughout all of geometry class. After unsuccessfully asking for an extension from Mr. Peterson, Macy found herself wandering through the hallways of Horace Mantis Academy with deep thoughts floating in her head. _Where was Nick? Where was Penny? _ More than anything, Macy was really curious to know if the two of them were a couple.

_Did Nick and Penny kiss and make up?_

She shook her head vigorously. _No, that couldn't be it._ Even if Nick can't remember her, he wouldn't hook up with Penny right away. That wasn't his style…but then again she and Nick started having feelings for one another during the first few days of June. But that's because she and Nick were friends before and it was natural that they started having feelings for one another since they spent a lot of time alone together studying for their finals, Macy assured herself. Penny and Nick weren't friends…_were they? They weren't spending a lot of time alone with each other…right?_

Macy could feel her heart sinking with every successive thought that popped in her mind because as much as she tried to dismiss each idea, what she couldn't deny was this: Nick ran after Penny after she saw them kiss._ He ran after her._

She must have been really out of it because she faintly heard someone calling her name.

"Macy! MACY!"

It was Nick. She quickly turned around and saw him standing by the entrance of the atrium.

"Nick!" she said as she rushed towards him.

"We need to talk," he said seriously.

"Okay," she agreed slowly

When she sat down on the bench, Macy was unsure where this talk was going to lead to. But there was one thing she was sure of. Judging by the way Nick was pacing back in forth in front of her and the way he was muttering under his breath, she knew Nick was mad, maybe even furious with her.

"Macy, I can't believe you did that!" he finally said. "What were you thinking?"

Macy gulped and tried her best to be patient with him. She knew that forcing him to remember their past together was not going to be the best route. Dr. Abram said the best form of recovery for him was to remember things on his own. Besides, she wouldn't want Nick to be _forced_ to love her again. If he truly cared about her, he should be able to remember everything himself. That way it would be genuine and not something coerced.

So as much as she wanted to yell at him and say _'You're supposed to be with me. That's why I kissed you. It isn't weird at all if you think about it', _Macy refrained and humbly replied, "I'm sorry Nick…" she took a deep breath and said, "I shouldn't have kissed you… I just really like you."

Nick gave a loud sigh of frustration.

"Macy," he said in a tone that showed he was trying to hold back his anger. "You can't just kiss me like that. It's not right to force yourself on someone."

Macy clenched her fist. _Take a deep breath Macy. Remember you can't force him to remember something he's not ready to accept just yet._

"Okay. I said I was sorry."

"Now Penny completely misunderstood the whole situation," Nick said.

_Unbelievable. _He wanted to talk to her about Penny!

"What?" she asked. It was now her turn to try to contain her anger and frustration.

"Yeah. Because you kissed me, she thinks we're together or something!" Nick exclaimed.

Macy wanted to yell so badly, '_But we ARE together!"_

But before she could speak, Nick had the nerve to ask her, "Can you please talk to her and tell her the truth?"

Macy stared at him like he just asked her to do something entirely preposterous, which in hindsight it really was.

"_You want me to talk to Penny and tell her the truth," _Macy repeated in a voice that was close to being defined as pure outrage.

"Yes," Nick said bluntly. "Well, I mean, we wouldn't be in this situation, if you didn't kiss me."

It was blow after blow for Macy as she tried to cope with everything he was saying to her. She tried her best to remain calm. _Why does she need to straighten out things with Penny? Who exactly was she to him?_

"Nick…" she said slowly because she needed to ask him something that she wasn't sure she would be comfortable hearing the answer to. "Do you really care about what Penny thinks?"

"What?" Nick replied. The question caught him off guard.

"I mean…" Macy hesitated for a bit before she continued. "Is that why you want me to clear things up with her because you care that much about her?"

For some reason, Nick started feeling uneasy about admitting his feelings for Penny to Macy. He wasn't sure exactly what it was but it felt like he was guilty about something. And the way Macy was staring at him right now made him really uncomfortable. _Why was he feeling this way?_ Nick couldn't determine what it was. But he couldn't look directly into her eyes when he quickly admitted, "I do care about her…as a friend."

Once again he wasn't sure why he needed to add the last part but something inside of him told him it was necessary…to keep Macy happy. _But why did he feel the need to make Macy happy?_

"Okay…so you care about her as a friend," Macy repeated slowly. She was partly relieved by that but she could tell that Nick wasn't being very honest with her. However, she did not want to linger on that thought anymore.

They were quiet for a moment.

"Nick…do you care about me…like how you care about her?" Macy asked him honestly.

There was that feeling again. Nick could feel the outdoor atrium becoming really hot.

"I…uh…" he mumbled. "I do care—

"You know what. That question was uncalled for," Macy said quickly. She could hear Nick's hesitation and she didn't want to hear anything that he was forcing himself to say. This was getting to be too much for her.

"No, Mace," Nick interjected. "I do care about you. It's just that I don't want people like _Penny_ to think there's something going on between _us _since we're just friends, right?"

_Just friends? _Macy couldn't believe this was happening. She had the urge to kiss him again so that he could just shut up… but he was right. She can't force herself on him if he wasn't ready to acknowledge— let along remember, that she was someone really special to him.

"So will you talk to her and clear things up?" Nick pleaded with her.

Macy narrowed her eyes at him and said, but this time in a completely different tone, "Yes, of course, Nick. I'll talk to her and tell her the _truth._"

It was after school and Macy had varsity tennis practice with Penny. This was an ideal time to talk with her. But she waited until after they played some practice games.

"MISS MACY MISA!" yelled Coach Martin. "How many times do I have to tell you to lay off on your power-shots? Not everyone is capable of returning them."

Macy nodded her head quickly to acknowledge what was being said to her. Of course she knew not everyone had the ability to return her 90 miles per hour back hand, especially when her opponent was none other than dainty Miss Penny Madison. Macy knew what she was doing was intentional- the way she precisely aimed the ball at her face. Lucky for Penny, she had good reflexes and avoided all of her target shots.

When practice was over and almost everyone cleared out, Macy decided to make her move and question Penny. She believed the best way to get to the bottom of this was to have a direct approach.

"Okay, Penny, what are you trying to pull?" she asked her accusingly.

Penny gave Macy her innocent smile and said ever so sweetly, "I don't know what you are talking about."

She walked passed her as she made her way to the showers but Macy blocked her way. Penny was a good two inches taller than her but Macy wasn't going to back down unless she heard the truth.

"You know what the hell I'm talking about," Macy said loudly. "What's going on between you and Nick?"

"He's helping me with my music," she admitted nonchalantly as she tried to side step around her but Macy was quick to block her way.

"Then why were you so upset when I kissed him? You, like everyone else in school, know that Nick and I are together."

"Well, sweetie, I hate to break it to you but you and Nick are not technically together anymore," Penny said in a voice of fake sweetness. "He told me he was single."

Macy took a deep breath. It seems as if Penny wasn't being very reasonable.

"I know it's complicated right now with his condition and all but he's starting to remember stuff and it will really help if you can just back off," Macy said as calmly as she possibly can, because right now what she wanted more than anything was to wipe that smirk off Penny's face.

"Macy, you're not the boss of me," Penny said again under fake sweetness. "And I hate to break it to you but I think Nick feels the same way about me like how I feel about him."

Macy clenched her fist. She could feel her whole body consumed with anger. _Deep breaths, Macy,_ she told herself. _Deep breaths._

"But you know what? Because I'm nice, I'll make a bet with you," Penny suggested. "If you can make Nick fall in love with you again by the end of this week, I'll back off. Okay?"

Macy glared up at her. She did not want to make any deals with this lying and conniving girl but if it meant that she will be out of the picture, then Macy would accept the bet and that's why she reluctantly shook her hand.

_Let the games begin._

Throughout the week, Macy tried to strategically map out a plan to get close to Nick without overwhelming him by coming on too strong. Nick already thought she had this crazy massive crush on him so she needed to deflate this line of thinking from his head. But every chance she tried to get near him, Penny just happened to always be by his side _all the time._ And Penny knew what she was doing because every time she made eye contact with Macy, she gave her one of her wicked smiles. However, Macy noticed that Nick didn't seem to mind his constant female companion. And that's what really bothered her.

Macy tried to think about the events of last May. _Why didn't Penny and Nick hook up back then?_ And then the answer came to her. Penny had a boyfriend at that time, whose name was Jimmy Kent. That was why Macy decided to take it upon herself to play matchmaker.

She waited for the particular boy outside of his history class. She was thinking about what she should say to rekindle the romance between Jimmy and Penny. Too bad she couldn't think too long since the bell rang and Macy found herself trying to catch up with the tall blonde-haired boy.

"Jimmy! Jimmy!" she called after him. The boy turned around and was surprised to find that it was the petite brunette who was trying to get his attention.

"Macy?" Jimmy said quizzically as he approached her. He never spoke to Macy in his life and he was surprised that she knew him. Macy was known around the school as Horace Mantis Academy's star athlete so it was almost an honor to even be speaking with her. He wondered what this could be about.

"Hey, Jimmy," Macy said happily. "How are you doing today?"

"Uh…I'm fine."

"That's good," Macy said. She was trying to think what she could say next. "So um…you know I have this website…and…uh…I wanted to write an article about new and up- coming artists…and I heard that Penny Madison is getting her start in the music scene."

Macy was glad that she was coming up with something actually substantial.

"And…"she continued with more vigor. "Who better to get the scoop on who exactly is Penny Madison by asking her adoring boyfriend? Am I right?"

"Sorry, I can't help you there," Jimmy said quickly as he turned around. "We broke up."

"What! Why? Penny is so sweet," Macy said this while trying to cover her disgust for her because she just witnessed Penny's true nature yesterday. "And she's really cute. And she's blonde and…uh—

She was running out of nice things to say about her but thankfully, Jimmy interrupted her.

"Well, we just didn't work out, okay? She cared more about her music than making things work between us," Jimmy admitted. "If this is what you wanted to talk to me about, then I'm sorry but I'm really of no help."

_Okay so that was a matchmaking fail,_ Macy thought. But she did find out something interesting that she thought she should share with Nick.

"Nick!" Macy called after him frantically one day when she spotted him walking down the hallway _alone, _which was pretty rare since Penny seemed to be clinging on to him at every chance she could get.

"Oh hey, Macy," he said casually. "What's up?"

"Well, don't I have some interesting news for you!" Macy said. "It's about Penny."

"Penny?" Nick said almost alarmed. "What is it?"

"I was just talking to her ex and he said that Penny didn't care about him because she only cared about her music," Macy said as she looked at Nick.

"…So?"

"Don't you see it?" Macy exclaimed. "She's just using you so she can get ahead in her music career. She doesn't care for you. All she sees in you is an opportunity to make it big in the music scene."

Macy stared at him hoping that her warning was sinking into Nick's head that Penny was nothing more than a selfish and manipulative girl. But she was disappointed when Nick put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a pitiful smile.

"Macy," Nick said kindly. "I know for a fact that Penny would never do that. We both understand each other and I offered to help her with her demo tape. So yeah, she's using me. But I agreed to help her."

"But Nick—

"Mace, you should try hanging out with her some time," Nick said. "She's a really cool girl. You two would get along."

"_Are you serious?"_ she asked him incredulously.

"Look, Macy, I have to go," Nick said. "But I'll catch you later."

Macy was left standing by herself in the hallway of Horace Mantis Academy dumbfounded. _Did Nick really like Penny that much?_ She needed to come up with something else to jolt his brain back to normal. She stayed up the whole night trying to think of anything that can make Nick remember her.

Then she remembered one of her fondest memories.

* * *

_About three months ago_

"_Hey, Macy!" Nick called from inside their summer house in L.A. "Are you ready for your guitar lesson?"_

_Of course, Macy was ready. That was the part of the day she always looked forward to. _

"_Yeah, I'm coming," she replied. _

_She took one last look in the mirror. Her hair was tied up in a sloppy bun. Her lip gloss was applied perfectly on her lips. She didn't want to look like she was trying too hard to get his attention so she went for a natural yet a little embellished look._

_She found him sitting on the couch near the pool with a guitar ready at hand._

"_Okay, so what do we have for today?" Macy asked him cheerfully as she sat next to him._

_She really didn't want to learn how to play the guitar but since this was the only way she can spend any alone time with Nick without it being awkward, she faked her enthusiasm just to be with him. _

"_We should start with something easy," Nick said. "How about Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star?"_

"_Okay great," Macy said._

"_Alright. You strum and I'll do the chords," Nick said._

_Macy placed the guitar on her lap and Nick held the neck. She knew she was blushing because she could feel the warmth of his body against hers since he was sitting so close to her. _

"_We're doing it!" Macy exclaimed as she and Nick were able to produce the first few chords of the famous children's song._

"_We are shredding Twinkle, Twinkle," Nick agreed._

"_I think guitar should always be a two-person instrument," Macy commented._

"_It depends on the two people," Nick replied as he looked at Macy._

_Macy looked back at him and it almost happened in slow motion because both of them knew what they wanted to do. She closed her eyes and waited for it._

_And then it happened._

_She felt his lips touch hers. It was such a soft and tender kiss and it only lasted for a second but they both felt it._

_Macy opened her eyes with a big smile on her face. Nick was blushing because he never did something that bold before._

"_Nick…"she said quietly. "Why'd you kiss me?"_

_Nick shifted uncomfortably in his seat and answered, "I think you know the answer to that question."_

_Macy smiled but said, "But I want to hear you say it."_

_Nick took a deep breath. Macy noticed that his cheeks were getting even redder but that didn't stop him. He turned towards her and said the following words, "I like you, Macy."_

_Those were the words she wanted to hear. She put the guitar down and hugged him._

"_Well…" Nick said to her when she let go of her embrace._

"_What?"_

"_I think it's only fair since I confessed that you tell me how you feel…about me," Nick said._

_Macy laughed and imitated him and said, "I think you already know how I feel about you."_

"_Yeah, but I want to hear you say it," Nick teased the same response she gave him earlier._

"_Nick Lucas…"she said and then paused. _

_She found it amusing how Nick was anxiously waiting for her response._

"_I like you, too."_

_

* * *

_

When the memory ended, Macy couldn't help but smile. That was when she and Nick shared their first kiss. In fact, that was her first kiss in general and she was so lucky to have experienced it with the most amazing guy in the world. Her heart grew warm with the love she had for Nick. _He'll definitely remember her. _

The week was almost over and the bet she and Penny made with each other would end soon so this was her last chance. When the last bell rang for the day, Macy made her way to the music room so that she could borrow a guitar for her to use when she found Nick. She was going to ask him to teach her how to play _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star _and recreate the memory they shared on that momentous afternoon.

She was almost near the music room when she saw a seen unfold in front of her eyes. The door was slightly opened just enough for her to see that the room wasn't empty. She saw Nick and Penny. Her memory was definitely being re-created but instead of Macy sitting close to Nick with his guitar, she was replaced by the blonde-haired blue-eyed girl. They were strumming away to a song that Macy didn't recognize. Macy felt her heart fall as she stood frozen and watched them. Nick looked content and Penny seemed happy._ They looked like a couple_.

Then she heard Penny say, "Wow. So that's how it's supposed to sound like."

"Yeah, you just need to play the A chord instead of the G chord in this measure," Nick said.

Macy noticed that he was blushing. _He looked smitten by her._

"That's why it sounded a little funky when I played it," Penny answered with a little giggle. "I tried looking over the notes you gave me last Saturday but…"

Macy wasn't paying attention anymore because she found out something that broke her heart. _Nick spent their three month anniversary with Penny on that Saturday afternoon._ She ran as far as she could from that room and went to the bathroom and tried to wipe her face from all the tears that were streaming down her cheeks. _She couldn't believe it._ Was this the end of her and Nick? No, it can't be. Penny wasn't the girl for him. He needed to realize this on his own. She tried everything. She couldn't lose to Penny. She just couldn't.

The next day she tried to put their differences aside and approached Penny after gym class that day.

"Penny, can I talk to you?"

Penny was in the middle of talking with a group of friends in the locker room, when Macy called for her.

"What is it, Macy?" she asked her curtly.

"Can I talk to you alone?" Macy asked her when she noticed that all her friends were looking at her curiously.

When they went to a somewhat secluded place in the locker room, Macy turned towards her and said somewhat desperately, "Penny, I know we made a bet and all, but can you please stop what you're doing. You don't even care about him in that way. It's not fair that you're taking advantage of his condition to get what you want. It's not right."

"You're telling me what's not right? If anything, I'm doing Nick a favor," Penny protested. "You have nothing in common with him. I don't even know what he saw in you. And I'm just lucky that I've been giving this opportunity to have a second chance with him since I screwed up the first time. I really don't want to lose him again."

"Penny, please. Nick and I love each other. He's just having a hard time remembering me," Macy admitted.

"_He's having a hard time remembering you?"_ Penny repeated disbelievingly. "Oh, honey, keep on believing that if you have to. But if you want me to be honest with you, I think he_ chose_ not to remember you because you were a mistake. Besides he likes me now."

"You…_BITCH_," Macy said angrily as she felt the blood boil in her body. Macy would never hurt a fly but at that moment, Penny crossed the line and before she could realize what she was doing, she attacked Penny. There was tons of screaming going on in the locker room when she and Penny found themselves rolling on the floor as Macy tried to scratch every piece of skin she could get. It took Coach Martin and one of her assistants to pull them apart. Penny was clearly no match for Macy. Thus at the end of their brawl, it was Penny, who had a bloody lip and visible scratches on her face and arms while Macy held a lock of her hair in her hand. Macy practically had no scratches or any marks whatsoever so it was clear to Coach Martin who instigated the fight.

Soon after that, Macy found herself sitting across from Principal Wilson in his office.

"Ms. Misa, what on earth compelled you to attack Ms. Madison?" the principal questioned her.

Macy really didn't want to bring her private life out into the open so she said honestly but in not so much words, "We just had a misunderstanding and I admit I did overreact."

"You certainly did," Principal Wilson agreed. "This behavior is so unlike you and not just this but it was also brought to my attention that your grades have been slipping in most of your classes. Is there anything that is going on in your life that could explain this uncharacteristic trend in your conduct?"

Macy was silent. She didn't want to confide to Principal Wilson that she couldn't concentrate on her school work because she was steadily losing the love of her life to Penny.

The principal cleared his throat and continued, "I understand if you don't feel comfortable speaking about this with me but I encourage you to speak to someone who can help you. For instance, you can seek some guidance from the school nurse on whatever it is you are facing in your life right now. That's what she's here for."

Macy nodded her head to show that she understood what he was saying.

"And I hate to do this to you because you are one of our most promising students and our star athlete but there are no excuses that you can give to make me retract the punishment I have set out for you," he said sternly. "So starting today Ms. Misa, you are suspended for the rest of the week."

"WHAT?" Macy asked incredulously.

"I'm sorry but what you did today is inexcusable."

"But I can't have this on my record," Macy pleaded. "Please, Principal—

"I'm sorry. There's nothing else I can do. You are dismissed."

Macy was beyond devastated. She lost Nick and now she was going to have her suspension put on her permanent record. This couldn't get any worse because she already hit rock bottom. All her efforts so far were futile.

She could feel all the stares of the students of Horace Mantis Academy on her as she made her way down the hallway. There was a crowd near the atrium. And she could see that a lot of students were comforting Penny, who Macy now saw had scars on her face and arms. Then she saw _him_ next to her. It was Nick. And when she passed him, he gave her a look that clearly said _how could you do this to her. _He put an arm around Penny to comfort her. But Macy didn't feel any remorse towards her…not when she took Nick away from her. Macy lost. She knew it.

_It was game over. _

The next day, Macy took the last of the fighting will-power she had in her, and headed to the firehouse. If this was the end, she needed to confront Nick first. It was only fair.

She stood on the porch waiting for someone to answer the door.

"Macy, what are you doing here?" Nick asked her sternly when he opened the door.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked. She could tell that Nick wasn't too thrilled to see her…_not when she harmed his precious Penny._

He took a deep breath and agreed, "Fine. Let's talk. But I want to speak first."

"Okay," Macy said timidly because she never heard Nick raise his voice towards her.

"How can you do that to Penny? She never did anything to you. Was it because you were jealous? Because, Macy, you sure took your jealousy to a whole new level. This is just beyond me," he said angrily.

"Nick, I'm sorry," she said quickly. She could feel a lump growing in her throat but she tried her best to not let her voice crack. "I just need to know something."

"What do you want to know?" Nick asked her incredulously but he continued his heated tirade. "Do you know how much pain Penny is in after you did that? She told me you just went ballistic and attacked her because you were jealous of how much time she was spending with me. I can't believe you would hurt her because of me, Macy. I'm so mad at you right now."

"Nick…"Macy said desperately. There were so many tears filling her eyes now because she never heard Nick yell at her with so much anger before. She needed to control her sobs because it was getting too hard for her to speak.

"Why are you here, Macy?" he said trying his best to control his anger because even though he was very mad at her, he couldn't stand seeing her cry. "Is it because you want to mend things with me? Because I think it will take a while for me to get over this."

"No, it's…not that," Macy said as she tried to restrain her sobs because she was weeping openly now.

"Then what is it?" he asked her irritatingly. He clenched his fist because he couldn't bear listening to her cry even when he was so upset with her right now.

"I…want…to know…how you feel…about Penny," she said in between sobs.

"What?" Nick asked confused because he wasn't expecting her to ask this question. He had the courage to look up at her now but he wished he didn't because the image of Macy so broken down completely in tears wasn't a pretty sight at all. He felt really uneasy.

"Nick, I want to know…" Macy started to say. She gulped and tried to hold back her tears before continuing. "…if you like her."

The same feeling he experienced in the atrium when Macy questioned him there returned. It didn't help that Macy was crying louder now.

"I told you before how I felt about her," he said quickly. He didn't like discussing this topic with her. _Besides, what was Macy getting at?_

"No but this time…" Macy said as she was struggling to get the words out. "I want to know…if you like her…more than just a friend."

All of a sudden, Nick started to feel his chest tighten with an unexplainable feeling.

"Well…uh…Penny is a nice girl and she's a good friend—

"NO, Nick," she interrupted him harshly. "It's a yes-or-no question. You either like her or not."

Nick was startled by how abrupt and loud she was when she said this. He tried to look at Macy and he saw that despite how teary eyed she was, she had an unwavering look in her eyes.

"Oh…okay," Nick hesitated. "Then…yes, I do like Penny… in that way."

For some reason, he couldn't look up at her when he said this.

But Macy heard him loud and clear and then she felt it—her heart breaking into two. It was hopeless now. The sound and sight of her weeping exposed exactly how she felt when she heard Nick reveal his true feelings for Penny.

"Macy…" Nick said slowly. He didn't know what to do. _Should he comfort her? _

"I'm fine…"Macy lied. "That's all I needed to know…"

Nick really didn't know where she was going with this. It was making him really uncomfortable. He wasn't angry anymore…it was a different feeling now that overtook him.

"Nick…" she said quietly.

"What is it?"

"I've decided…to give up," she said slowly. She gave him a weak smile. _Because who was she to deny him happiness?_

"Huh?" he asked her curiously. _What did she mean she gave up?_

"I'm… not going… to wait for you anymore," she revealed as she did her best to maintain her sobs. "You can have Penny….because…I've decided to let you go."

"What?" he said quietly. He didn't understand what she meant but her words definitely affected him because at that moment, Nick couldn't ignore the extreme pain he felt in his chest.

Macy reached behind her neck and unclasped her necklace and she walked closer to Nick.

"Here," she said as she tried to hold her head up high. "You need this since you only have one heart to give."

Nick opened his hand to catch the necklace that she showed him that one afternoon…it still looked oddly familiar.

"Macy, why are you giving—

But he was interrupted because Macy took his face into her hands and kissed him gently on the lips. It was so different from the kiss she gave him in the hallway. It wasn't strong and intense. No, this kiss was different. It was soft and tender…it was, if anything, a goodbye kiss.

Macy looked up at him and tried to smile even though her heart was breaking into tiny pieces.

"So this is it. I won't bother you anymore," she finally said while still trying to maintain that smile she had on her face. "Bye, Nick."

Nick noticed the finality in her tone. He wanted to stop her and ask her what this was all about. Because he didn't understand what just happened but his heart did…and that's why he felt like he was missing something. He tried to say her name but it felt like he was choking back tears.

She turned around quickly and left without ever looking back because she knew it was over.

She was gone. Game over.

* * *

**Closing Remarks:**

So what do you guys think? Not going to lie, but the last scene between Nick and Macy was hard to write since it was so filled with emotion. Anyway, this was a really long chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to update fast but as I mentioned before, I'm getting ready to move back to my dorm so it might take me awhile to update. Hopefully, I'll get to finish this story by the end of this week. And I really appreciate that a lot of you are enjoying this story but please bear with me if I have to skip a day or so to update this. I never gave shout outs to any of my reviewers but one of you guys guessed the two things that I planned on using for the Penny story line. Kudos to ScreamDaniix3! See, if you make noteworthy reviews I might include you in my closing remarks. :-)

Anyway, what do you guys think will happen next? Do you think Nick is on the verge of remembering Macy or is he going to end up with Penny? Wow this is really like one of those teen dramas on The CW.

REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks.

-Penelope36


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 The Towel and Demo-tape**

"Ugh…This is like one of those tragic love stories except no one is dead," Stella said as she, Kevin, and Joe headed to their next class.

"Yeah, like that Shakespearean story, Macbeth," Kevin said as he shook his head gloomily.

Joe and Stella gave him a look but Joe was the one who said, "Macbeth isn't a love story, Kev."

"Oh, sorry. I knew that," Kevin agreed. "I meant to say Hamlet."

Stella shook her head. She couldn't believe how clueless Kevin could be sometimes.

"You mean Romeo and Juliet," Stella said and then added quickly before Kevin could say something even more out of context. "But anyway this is just so heartbreaking. I mean Nick and Macy belong with each other."

"I know," Joe agreed with her. "But how is she holding up?"

"Well, what do you think?" Stella answered. "She lost her one true love to that scheming bimbo. So of course, she's a mess."

"Is there anything we can do?" Kevin asked her.

"She really wants to be by herself right now," Stella told them. "Ugh…but if Macy hadn't done it already, I would like to get my hands on that Penny and teach her a lesson she'd never forget."

Kevin and Joe looked at her skeptically because they knew if there was anyone else who was even more dainty and fragile than Penny Madison, it was the girl standing right in front of them.

"Okay, don't look at me like that," Stella said quickly but as she got pumped up with more anger, she added. "Maybe I wouldn't be able to do any physical harm to her but I would make her wear an outfit that is so horrible and so embarrassing that she wished she could crawl up in a hole and die!"

"Whoa, sweetie," Joe said as he put an arm around his girlfriend. "You should calm down. I think Penny is already suffering from enough damage from what Macy did to her. Let's take some deep breaths and calm down."

Stella took his advice and took a breather but she just hated seeing Macy all broken down. She really wanted to do something to defend her honor.

"You know, if Nick wasn't your brother I wouldn't think twice about knocking some sense into him," Stella admitted.

"Hey, we can do that for you," Kevin said as he positioned himself in one of his karate stance. "I can do a really quick karate blow to his head and maybe he'll remember."

Joe shook his head at him because they both knew that Kevin wouldn't really do that to Nick.

"No, but, really, we can both try talking to Nick about her," Joe offered and Kevin nodded to show that he was all up for it, too. "Maybe we could tell him some stories that can help him remember Macy."

"No, that's the thing," Stella sighed. "Macy made me promise her not to interfere with this. She said that she wants Nick to figure this one out on his own because if he's forced to remember her and his heart isn't really in it, then it's not natural. She doesn't want him to be forced to love her if his heart lies elsewhere."

"That makes sense, I guess…" Kevin said slowly.

"But how about if he…never remembers?" Joe asked hesitantly.

"That thought did cross her mind and she said as long as Nick's happy then she's fine with it," Stella said sadly.

"Wow, Macy is really tough," Kevin said admiringly. "How can you not admire her for saying that?"

"She's such a strong girl. But this is really getting to be like one of those Spanish soap operas…well except its less sensual but still," Joe said. "Anyway, I'm rooting for Macy on this one."

"We all are," Stella said quietly.

Kevin shook his head sadly and said, "This is like that story we read in English class. You know the one where Catherine is supposed to end up with Heathcliff but marries that other dude. The Great Gatsby, I think it's called."

Stella narrowed her eyes at Kevin and said disbelievingly, "You mean Wuthering Heights!"

But before he could speak again, Joe said "Kevin, I think it's best to keep your mouth shut."

"Gotcha," Kevin replied.

Meanwhile, Nick was lost in his thoughts ever since he spoke with Macy on the porch that particular night. _What did she mean she was going to let him go?_ Every time he recalled that scene when Macy said those words, there was that same stinging pain in his heart. And he couldn't stop looking at the necklace that she gave him. It looked very familiar but he didn't know why it was so. He tried to remember anything that could give him any hints about it but the more he tried to rake his brain, he usually reached a dead end. It was frustrating him completely.

He couldn't understand why Macy's words, that made no sense to him, could hurt him so much. In fact, there was another thing he didn't get. While most of the students at Horace Mantis Academy sympathized with Penny, the people closest to him, his brothers and Stella, were clearly siding with Macy even though she was the one who caused Penny harm. He tried questioning them about it but they seemed to fall silent on the matter. It was like they were keeping some sort of secret from him.

Nick was getting fed up. He was someone who liked to understand things and when something didn't make sense, he became so consumed with the matter until he could figure it out. That was why he was laying on the couch in the living room one Sunday afternoon thinking about that last conversation he had with Macy.

"Hey!" Nick yelled when he was interrupted from his thoughts because someone threw a towel on his face. He looked up and saw Frankie standing next to the couch. "What was that for, Frankie?"

"I'm figuratively and physically throwing in the towel," his little brother said.

"What?" he asked. It amused him that even though Frankie was only eight-years-old, he spoke like an adult. That was something they had in common—they were both old souls stuck in youthful bodies.

"I was up for the battle but it's not really a fight anymore since you're no longer going after her," Frankie replied.

"What are you talking about, bro?"

"I promise Joe and Stella that I wasn't going to interfere," Frankie answered. "And even though I still think I'm the better brother for her, I just want to let you know that if you don't remember her soon enough, you're going to lose her for good."

"Are you talking about M—

"I'm not supposed to say anything," Frankie interrupted. "You need to figure this one out on your own. But this is all I'm going to say: you chose the wrong girl, Nick."

Nick tried calling him back but Frankie was already running up the stairs. And that night a dream that seemed so real came to him. It was most likely influenced by his conversation with his younger brother earlier that day.

* * *

_His dream_

"_Frankie!" Nick called. He was clearly upset about something._

_The eight-year-old appeared in front of him and asked him innocently, "What is it Nick?"_

"_Did you do this?" Nick asked him angrily as he showed him his lucky pair of sneakers that once were pearly white but now had green pen marks all over them. _

"_I didn't do that!" Frankie protested._

_Nick glared at him._

"_Oh yeah? Then why is there a big green pen mark on your hand?" Nick pointed out._

_He and Frankie never really had any misunderstandings. They were so much alike that they usually got along so Nick didn't get why Frankie would do such a thing._

"_Okay. Fine. I did it," Frankie admitted. "But I had reason to."_

"_And what reason could that possibly be?" Nick questioned him. He tried to keep his anger at a minimum because he really wanted to hear what his little brother had to say._

"_You betrayed the JONAS Book of Law," Frankie yelled at Nick as he glared up at him._

"_Wha-at?" Nick asked utterly confused._

"_Amendment Three, Subparagraph A, Line Six," Frankie replied. "If more than one member of the band JONAS is crushing on the same girl then absolutely no member may ask her out…I know I'm not part of the band but the rules still apply to me and even more so for you."_

"_Frankie, is this about who I think it is," Nick said now in a slightly amused voice._

"_Yes," Frankie answered. "You went behind my back and asked her out. What kind of brother are you?"_

"_First of all, I had no idea you liked her until now. And secondly, she's twice your age, Frankie," Nick pointed out. "Do you honestly think that she'll consider you as boyfriend potential?"_

"_All I know is that she and I shared a special connection that day!" shouted Frankie._

_Nick couldn't help but laugh and said, "Just because she taught you how to play tennis, doesn't mean she's going to fall head over heels for you, bro."_

"_Oh, you want to bet on it?" Frankie stepped closer to Nick as he initiated a stare-down._

"_Frankie, you can't be serious," Nick said in his mildly amused tone again._

"_What are you chicken?" Frankie said as he imitated chicken noises. "Are you afraid that I'll take her away from you?"_

"_No. I'm not," Nick replied. "I'm just saving you from future humiliation."_

"_Fighting words, I see," Frankie answered. "Then it's on!"_

"_Fine. Let the best man win," Nick answered but he was half serious because the idea of losing to him was absolutely absurd._

_

* * *

_

Nick immediately woke up after that. It seemed to be much more than a dream because it felt like it could have happened in real life. In fact, the whole scene seemed familiar to him. _Was this the fight Frankie threw the towel in? _And more importantly, was the girl they both were fighting for…Macy? He put his head in his hands as he tried really hard to conjure up another memory but it was hopeless. Nothing was coming forward.

It was Monday and Nick knew Macy's suspension was over so she would definitely be in school that day. For some reason he felt that if he spoke to her one more time, he would be able to remember something. Because he was starting to have an inkling that Macy was suppose to be something more to him than he realized. Why else would she say that she was _going to let him go?_ But while Macy was a constant presence for him in the last two weeks, he found that she was almost impossible to find in school now. Which, if he thought about it was understandable because the two of them didn't exactly part in happy terms. There was, as he recalled, a lot of crying involve. He still felt pain in his chest every time he remembered seeing her crying face. _Maybe he was a little too harsh on her? _She did have a crush on him and he admitted he liked another girl so of course, she would be heart broken. Therefore, Nick decided that the best way to approach her was to put aside his emotions he felt that night and speak to her with an open heart and clear mind. However, every time he got near her, Macy would always manage to conveniently escape to the nearest girls' bathroom. _She was avoiding him._

Nick was by his locker and he was looking at the necklace again. He must have been so deep in thought that he didn't notice a certain blonde-haired blue-eyed girl standing next to him.

"Hey Nick!"

"Oh, hi Penny," he said loudly because he was clearly caught off guard by her presence.

For a second, he felt guilty because for the past few days he was thinking all about Macy and not about the girl he recently confessed he liked.

"That's a really nice necklace," Penny said when she noticed the jewelry he held in his hand. "Is it for me?"

"NO," he said loudly but when he saw how shocked Penny was by his outburst, he cleared his throat and said in a milder tone, "I mean it's…uh…a gift…yeah…a gift for my mom, you see. She really loves necklaces."

"Oh, okay," Penny said a bit startled. "I was just kidding. Anyway, are you ready to go?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I mean I thought we agreed to go over your house today to finish the demo tape," Penny informed him.

"Yeah, the demo-tape, I remember now," Nick said quickly because he obviously forgot about their engagement to meet after school. He had other thoughts in his mind.

They were upstairs in the studio room in the Lucas household and Penny was trying to mix some of the tracks while Nick was trying to wear off any last lingering thoughts of Macy out of his mind. He was with Penny now, the girl he confessed he liked. It was unfair for him to be thinking of another girl when he was suppose to be paying attention to her.

"Nick, are you okay?" Penny asked with a concerned look on her face.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine," Nick assured her as he tried to change his mindset to the task at hand.

"Really? Because you look a bit overwhelmed," she pointed out. "Maybe we should do this some other day?"

"No, we can do it today," Nick answered. "We have plenty of time."

So for the next hour or so, Nick successfully put any last lingering thoughts of Macy away and concentrated on finishing Penny's demo. While Nick was busy editing some tracks, Penny turned towards him and said admiringly, "I really appreciate everything you're doing for me."

"No problem," Nick replied as he smiled at her. "It's the least I could do."

"No, really," Penny said. "You're such an amazing guy, Nick. And I just want to let you know that…I like you."

Nick couldn't look up when she said this. For some reason he started feeling really uneasy.

"Nick," Penny called his name softly and when he looked up, she quickly planted a soft kiss on his lips.

Nick was speechless because even though he admitted to Macy that he liked Penny, the moment Penny kissed him, the image of Macy appeared in his head.

"Nick?" Penny said as she peered at him questioningly. "I'm sorry if that was uncalled for. I shouldn't have done that."

"No…ahem," he said as he cleared his throat. "It's fine. I was just surprised that's all."

He looked at Penny again and when she leaned forward for another kiss, Nick this time backed away and said without thinking, "Wait, Mace, we're almost done here. We shouldn't distract ourselves and skip straight to _free time_."

"MACE?" Penny cried out incredulously. "As in _Macy Misa?"_

"What?" Nick asked completely confused because he was unaware of his slip of the tongue.

"You just called me _Mace,"_ Penny replied snappily. "How can you be thinking about her at a time like this?"

But Nick couldn't answer that question because at that very moment when he stared back at Penny, he could have sworn that she morphed into another familiar face. Suddenly, he became flooded with images of a certain petite brunette. He quickly stood up and scratched his head. This was too much. There were so many things coming back to him. He mind became filled with thoughts and recollections that must have been locked away in his unconsciousness; he recalled conversations he had with her from a distant past. It became so clear like that dream he had that one night.

Then finally, his heart and mind became one and everything now made sense. He finally understood why she said she was letting him go…because he gave a part of himself to her to keep...that is, until she decided to give it back to him…He was so overwhelmed with emotion because he couldn't believe he forgot the most important person in his life. His brother was right. He didn't want to lose her. His thoughts led him to what was missing in his heart. He was breathing heavily now. He felt like he was suffocating. _Because how could he have ever forgotten her?_

"Nick!" Penny yelled as she tried to get his attention. Nick was behaving very strangely. It was as if he was fighting or accepting an internal conflict. Whatever it was, Penny didn't like it one bit.

Her sudden outburst brought Nick back to reality. He looked at her one more time but with a whole different outlook because he discovered and realized something very, very important.

"Wait…"He said slowly. "…you're not Macy."

"Of course, I'm not Macy!" Penny said furiously. She couldn't believe that Nick was bringing her up again. "Hello! I'm Penny, remember?"

But then he repeated what he said again even slower but with more meaning, "_You're not Macy_."

And that was the exact moment when Nick remembered.

* * *

**Closing Remarks:**

One more chapter to go! Review! Thanks :-)

-Penelope36


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: I had to bump the rating up b/c I wasn't sure if it was safe to have this chapter at a T rating. People might judge it a bit too racy (Hmm…I wonder where I heard that excuse before...lol). Anyway, here's the last chapter. (Rated M)**

**Chapter 7 Ferris Wheel**

After that fateful night, Macy felt so lost and broken. _Nick chose Penny._ She didn't know how much tears she shed in the past couple of days—probably gallons, if anything, but she was so lucky to have a good support system by her side. Stella came over almost every day after school to comfort her and even Joe and Kevin made their appearance to see how she was doing. She tried to tell them that she was coping well with her _break-up_ but she knew she wasn't fooling anyone. Because she was breaking into tiny little pieces every time she saw Nick in the hallway in Horace Mantis Academy. She tried avoiding him at every chance she could get and whenever she saw him coming near her, she strategically ducked into the nearest bathroom. It wasn't like she harbored any ill feelings towards Nick Lucas. The reason she chose to avoid him was part of her defense mechanism that she created for herself. Because she knew just being in the same room with him would tear her into pieces _since she no longer had him. _She must have been missing him so much because she could have sworn she heard him call her name a couple of times. _But that couldn't be possible._ Didn't he say that he was so mad at her for hurting Penny? Why on earth would he want to speak to her again? With all of this taken into account, Macy did her best to hold her head up high during this whole ordeal.

It was Saturday and Macy woke up with the courage and strength to start packing everything Nick gave her into a large cardboard box. It was the first step to recovery, she told herself. Stella called to ask if she needed any help but Macy declined her offer because she wanted to do this on her own. It took her all morning to pack up all of the letters, pictures, stuffed animals, and other little trinkets Nick gave to her. Macy sighed as she looked at everything. _These were the memories they shared…and now it was all meaningless..._She did her best to hold back the tears but it was all too much. Macy needed to lie down so she went over to her bed and curled herself up into a ball as she looked out the window. She needed closure and that's when she noticed the ticket to the amusement park laying on her side table…it was the last gift Nick gave to her before he lost his memory. She grabbed it and decided that she needed to go there as a final farewell trip to Nick Lucas.

There were so many people at the amusement park on that fall afternoon. Families took advantage of the beautiful fall weather by enjoying the outdoor rides. Macy smiled at the little kids who were stuffing their faces with cotton candy and ice cream. She tried to ignore all the couples that were walking hand in hand because she no longer had anyone's hand to hold onto. There were long lines for the different kinds of roller coasters that the amusement park had to offer but Macy wanted to go to only one ride—the Ferris wheel. It was there that she wanted to spend a romantic moment with Nick on their three month anniversary.

"Okay, this is the last time around in the Ferris Wheel! Get in line! Anybody? Oh come, on folks, enjoy the sights as the wheel makes it final turn!" yelled the tiny old man who operated the ride. "Young miss, would you care for a ride?"

Macy smiled and nodded her head. _This was her closure –after one round in the Ferris wheel she's going to really let go of Nick. _The ride itself was symbolic of her relationship with him because she and Nick figuratively made it full circle. They started of as acquaintances, then friends, then lovers, and then went back to becoming acquaintances again. It was fitting, Macy thought sadly.

She got into one of the red passenger cars. And she began her ascent. _Come on, Macy, _she said to herself, _don't cry. _But as the car climbed higher and higher, she couldn't help but think about all the memories she shared with Nick…_their first kiss, their confessions, their declarations of love to each other…and their break-up._ It was useless to fight it though because once she reached the top, the spot where she wanted to share a special moment with Nick on their anniversary, she broke down because as much as she told herself that she needed to forget about him, the truth was that _she still loved him._ As the car started lowering itself to the ground, Macy did her best to wipe away her tears. She didn't want to draw any attention to herself. _It was silly. She needed to move on…since he already did._

She was about to get out when the passenger car reached the ground but she heard a familiar voice that made her freeze on the spot.

"Just please, this is my one chance!" said the familiar voice.

"No, I'm sorry, sir, but my shift is almost done. I need to go home," argued the old man. "They don't pay me enough as it is."

"Come on please, I'll give you $100 just for one more time around," the familiar voice pleaded.

"Hm…make it $200 and you got yourself a deal," said the Ferris Wheel operator.

"Okay, deal!" he said enthusiastically.

Macy couldn't move because as her passenger car door opened, _there he was._

"…Nick?" she said disbelievingly. _This had had to be a dream._

"Macy…" Nick said as he rushed towards her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him still in shock.

"I needed to see you," Nick answered softly and he turned towards her and said. "Macy, please don't let me go."

"Huh?" she said as she could feel her chest tightening up and her heart began to beat rapidly because this couldn't be real. Nick was sitting next to her. _No, it can't be…was he really Nick? Or was he an illusion?_

"Macy, can you please take me back," Nick pleaded as he hesitantly took her hand in his. "I remember, Macy...I remember _everything_. I want to be with you, Mace. Please, I don't want to lose you …"

"Nick…"was all she could say because she was still speechless. _This was just too good to be true._

Nick was getting worried because she wasn't saying anything so he knelt in front of her while still holding her hands in his.

"I'm so sorry that it took me this long to realize it," Nick continued. "But it was always you, Macy. You're everything to me… Please, Mace, say something."

Macy looked into his eyes and she saw how anxious he was to hear her reply.

"Nick, is it really you?" was all she could say because she was so overwhelmed at that moment.

"Yes, it's really me," Nick answered as he offered her a weak smile. "And I'm here on my knees begging you to take me back."

Macy was trying to catch her breath. She touched his cheek just to verify that it really was him. She wanted to tell him that 'Of course, she would take him back'. But her tears came back now because she still couldn't believe Nick was really there. She was so ready to give up on him and now here he was begging to be with her again.

"Macy, _please don't cry,_" Nick said as he cradled her in his arms. He heard her mumble something in between her sobs. "What is it, Mace?"

He loosened his embraced so that she could look up at him and she said, "Nick…of course, I'll take you back."

This was what he was hoping to hear. He wanted to kiss her but he looked around and he realized something.

"Mace."

"What?"

"I know I'm about three weeks late for this but we're here," Nick said.

"Huh?" Macy asked him with a confused expression on her face.

"We're on top of the Ferris Wheel," Nick answered simply. He knew this was where she wanted to go for their three month anniversary.

She looked out and he was right. They were overlooking the whole town now. This was what she wanted for their anniversary—to share a special moment with Nick when they reached the top. _He remembered._ _He really remembered. _This was what she was waiting for. He figured it out all by himself.

Her tears were subsiding and she smiled at him and asked, "Nick, do you really remember me?"

Nick smiled back at her.

"Of course. How can I forget? You're Macy Misa," he said happily. "The girl I gave my heart to."

That's what she wanted to hear and so she leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips but what started of as a gentle kiss steadily evolved into a very passionate one. But it was Macy leading it as she pulled Nick closer to her. He let her have her way because he knew she needed this. It was as if she was confirming that his presence was real. She needed him in her life and this kiss showed just how she felt.

They must have been kissing for quite a while because when they finally broke apart, they were already at the bottom of the ride. Both of them were out of breath and judging by their disheveled hair, reddened cheeks, and the fact that the young man now had pink lip-gloss smeared all over his lips, it wasn't hard to figure out what those two were doing in their passenger car. The ride operator upon seeing them shook his head while chuckling to himself. Then he thought:_ 'Heck, I would also pay $200 if I could have the same look the young man has on his face right now.' _It was a look of pure bliss and satisfaction.

Even though Macy told Nick that she was going to take him back, he could hear her sniffling as they were walking hand in hand through the amusement park. Thus, when they passed a nearby bench, he asked her to sit down. Macy tried to wipe her tears away as she sat down while Nick crouched down on the ground in front of her.

"Macy, please stop crying," Nick pleaded with her as he held her hands. "I'm here now."

"I know," she said as she continued to weep. "It's just that I was really giving up on you. And today I wanted to have closure and then you showed up…it's just kind of hard for me to believe right now."

It was heartbreaking to see Macy crying but Nick listened to what she had to say because he knew she needed to vent.

"And then when you chose _her _over me…I just lost it…" Macy admitted. "But I know it wasn't intentional since you didn't remember me but still, it really hurt me when you said you liked her…"

Nick bit his lip. He knew he upset her and he would do anything to erase that feeling from her very existence.

"Macy, I'm really sorry," he apologized again. "But even when I was with Pen—

"_Don't you dare say her name_," she said harshly because she could never forgive Penny for what she did.

"Okay, I won't say her name," Nick assured her. "Even when I was with _her, _all I could think of was you, Macy, because that night when you said you let me go, even though I didn't understand what you meant, my heart did. And I felt it break. Don't you see it, Mace? You always had my heart even when I didn't realize it."

Macy just nodded her head to let him know that she was listening to what he had to say. She knew Nick was being sincere.

"I should've had more faith in you because I really thought I lost you," Macy said as she tried to contain her tears now. "But how were you able to remember?"

"I…uh…well," Nick hesitated because he wasn't sure if now was the best time to confess to Macy that what jolted his memory was the fact that Penny kissed him.

However, Nick didn't need to say anything else because Macy understood why he was struggling to answer her.

"You were with _her_…weren't you?" Macy questioned him. "Did you…kiss her?"

"Um…yes, but it meant nothing, Macy, I swear," Nick said quickly. "Please forgive me?"

He could tell people were now staring at him because passersby were all wondering the same thought: _What could he have possibly done to his girlfriend to make him grovel for her forgiveness?_

"Nick, I'm not mad at you," Macy said. "There's really nothing to be forgiven because it's not your fault… You just needed time to realize things on your own…"

Even though she said she was fine, Nick knew Macy well enough to know that she was still bothered that it took him a long time to figure out that she was the most important person in his life. She was still crying but not as much as before.

"I'll do anything, Macy, to make you stop crying," Nick said caringly. "You want ice cream?"

Macy narrowed her eyes at him and said, "Nick, this is going to take more than just ice cream."

"Okay then, name it. Whatever you want I'll get it for you, Macy," Nick told her devotedly.

Macy couldn't help but crack a little smile because Nick was really eager to make her happy so she said playfully, "Well...hm...I want the best gourmet chocolate you can find."

"Okay, you got it, Mace. I'll send you the best chocolate in the entire world imported from Belgium," Nick answered. "What else?"

"Flowers," she said cheerfully. "You can never go wrong with sending a girl flowers."

"And I'll send you the most beautiful flowers in the world," Nick replied. "I know you love tulips. I'll have tulips of every color delivered to you straight from Holland. What else, Mace?"

Macy hesitated for a bit because she knew the next thing she wanted was a bit selfish but she couldn't help it.

"I don't want you to ever speak to _her _again," Macy said seriously. Of course, it was obvious to Nick who she was talking about.

"I promise never EVER to speak to _that girl_ again," Nick promised because he really won't speak to Penny again if it made Macy sad. "She'll be a stranger to me."

Macy was glad to hear this. She was smiling broadly now.

"Is there anything else, Macy?" Nick asked her. He was smiling, too, because she was visibly in better spirits.

"Yes, one more thing," she said.

"What is it?" Nick asked her willingly.

"Promise me, Nick Lucas, that you'll always remember me from now on."

"I promise, Macy Misa, that I'll never ever forget who you are to me," Nick said firmly. "Because forgetting you is like forgetting a part of myself. I love you, Macy."

"Nick…" she said lovingly as she bent her head to kiss him tenderly on his lips. She rested her forehead against his and said. "I love you, too."

After Macy calmed down and the sun was beginning to set, Nick walked her home. She was quiet but Nick didn't want to bother her too much especially since she just forgave him. Besides, he was thinking about something else.

"What?" Macy asked as she peered up at him. He seemed to be amused about something.

"Huh?"

"What's with that smirk on you face?" Macy asked him curiously. She could tell whatever it was he was thinking of was keeping him quiet and entertained.

"You don't want to know," he said casually.

Macy narrowed her eyes at him and pestered him, "No really. I want to know."

Nick could tell that Macy was getting anxious and he really didn't want to upset her again so he finally answered, "I just can't believe you beat up Pen-um-I mean, _that girl_ over me."

"_Nick_," Macy said in a tone that clearly meant _please don't remind me_. "I told you I was sorry about that."

"No, I don't want you to apologize. In fact, I find it kind of funny now," Nick replied with an amused expression on his face. "And to an extent, its...um...kind of hot that you did that."

This time it was Macy who had a smirk on her face and she said, "Well, I mean I had to save you from that evil witch. You were the damsel in distress after all."

"What! No, I wasn't," Nick exclaimed. He didn't like being marked as a weakling.

"Sorry, Nick. But you kind of were," Macy pointed out. She was laughing loudly and as much as Nick wanted to protest, he refrained because he liked that Macy was happy and definitely at ease with him now.

They were near her house and Nick turned to Macy and said, "Wait, Macy, before you go. I have something to give you."

"Hm?"

"Can you just close your eyes for a sec?" he asked her and she complied. It was a few seconds after that when Nick said, "Okay, you can open them."

And there it was. Macy looked at the necklace that Nick put around her neck. It was the one that she gave back to him a few days ago.

"Nick," she said lovingly as she held onto the heart-shaped pendant.

Nick smiled at her and remembered what he said on their second month anniversary.

"And you better not lose it, Macy. Because I only have one heart and I'm giving it to you to keep."

"I promise, this time, to never let it go," Macy responded as she too remember her response from that special day.

She smiled up at him. He truly and genuinely remembered her. Macy still couldn't believe that she really had him back—especially when she was on the verge of losing hope. It felt so amazing to be with Nick again. Even though she had to face so much turmoil to get to this point, it was worth it because she gave everything to him. And she wanted him to know that he always had her heart even when they were apart. Because of everything that happened, Macy wanted to show him how much she loved him…_and then that's when she decided what she wanted to do._

"Macy, just know that I will always love you and only you," Nick said slowly as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

He couldn't stress it enough how much he loved her. And he hoped that her feelings for him never wavered during their brief downfall because even though he forgot about her, he knew in his heart that his love for her never died down. While waiting for her to reply, Nick noticed that Macy was blushing and it seemed like she was thinking deeply about something.

"What is it Macy?" Nick asked her questioningly.

"Nick," she said quietly. "I want to give you something as well."

It was dark in the Misa family thrift store. Apparently no one seemed to be home. Macy was holding Nick's hand as she guided him up the stairs to the apartment where Macy lived with her mom and brother. Once they arrived in her room, Macy shut the door and turned towards Nick. Macy could feel her heart beating so fast. She was so nervous but she wanted to do this because she wanted to show Nick how much she loved him. They both stood in her room looking at each other for a few minutes and finally Macy approached Nick and touched his cheek while gazing into his eyes. She slowly connected her lips with his and kissed him with so much force because she wanted him to know just how much she missed him during these past couple of weeks.

Nick didn't expect to be making out with Macy right after they made up but he wasn't complaining. She was really getting into it and soon she guided Nick towards her bed. Steadily, more of their clothes made it to the floor. Their make-out session was on the verge of getting out of control but he waited for Macy to give the signal to stop because usually when things got too heated between them Macy was the one who always stepped on the breaks. So he waited. But there was so much of his skin touching hers he wasn't sure if he could control himself. Their kisses deepened and their touches became even bolder. And he still waited for her to tell him to stop but she didn't give any signal whatsoever. However, Nick, who was always a gentleman, knew that he shouldn't let himself get carried away and take advantage of her. So as much as he wanted to continue, it took all of his will-power to pry himself away from Macy because he didn't want to do something she wasn't ready for.

"I think I should go," Nick said breathlessly but he really didn't want to leave. He was about to turn around and get off her bed but then Macy put her hand on his arm to stop him.

"Macy?" he said surprised.

"N-no," she said nervously. "Don't go, Nick,... because...I still need to give you…what I want to give you."

"_What_?" he asked her quietly. Suddenly her room became extremely warm as his heart rate began to speed up _because she couldn't possibly be suggesting that…_While he waited for her to answer, Nick could tell that Macy was nervous but she had a determined look in her face.

Macy took a deep breath and gazed unwaveringly into his eyes.

"Nick," she said shyly as she felt her cheeks reddened. "I'm ready to..." she took another deep breath before finishing her sentence. "... go all the way with you."

Nick turned towards her more with a look of shock written all over his face. He thought he misheard her but when he got a good look at her face, he could tell that she was serious. The room was silent and it seemed as if they were both looking at each other for the longest time. The only noise being made in the room was the sound of their breathing. They both felt so vulnerable, but at the same time, they felt safe with one another. It was as if time was frozen and the air stood still before Nick finally spoke.

"A-are you sure, Macy?"

Macy nodded her head confidently. _She really wanted to do this with him because Nick came back to her. He was hers again. _She stared at him and she noticed that he seemed to be carefully contemplating what she just revealed to him. She knew this was a big step for them but she loved him so much that she wasn't scared to be intimate with him. Because Nick was her everything and she wanted him to know that. Even more so, she wanted to make another memory with him since he was already gradually taking all of her firsts: _first kiss, first confession_, _first declaration of love, first heart-break_ and now she was ready to have her _first time_ with him. The obstacle they faced these last two weeks made her realize that Nick had become such a big part of her life. In fact, it was impossible to think of life without him. It was as if she and Nick were intertwined as one being emotionally and now she was ready to be physically one with him as well. Even though she respected his promise to remain chaste before marriage, Macy wanted him. No, she _needed_ him.

After she confirmed that she wanted to take their relationship to the next level, Nick looked at Macy and saw that her eyes were full of love and passion. His heart began to beat rapidly and the room suddenly became a blur because the only thing he could see clearly now was Macy. This was the perfect example of when his heart and not his mind guided him because even though he made a promise to stay pure, he couldn't hold himself back because this was Macy, _his Macy_. She wanted to do this and he would do anything for her. And for that reason alone, Nick went over to her and kissed her tenderly on the lips. It was so gentle and not as intense as their previous kisses but it showed exactly how loving and careful he wanted to be with her.

"Macy, I love you," he said tenderly.

Macy smiled warmly at him and said, "I love you, too, Nick, always and forever."

She pulled him down for another passionate kiss and after that moment, Nick and Macy created another special memory for themselves. They were both seventeen and had been together for approximately three months, two weeks, and five days. Not only did they renew their love for each other that day but they were able to physically show how much they genuinely cared for one another. This was a moment that they knew would be instilled in their minds forever because this was when Nick Lucas and Macy Misa made love to each other for the very first time. And it felt right because she was made for him and he was made for her.

Truly, they would always remember that night when they first made love because it was another special memory that_ only_ the two of them shared.

Despite what they went through, their love for each other never strayed. What they had was real and unbending. They were able to survive this test because Macy always had his heart and Nick always had hers. Because in the end, Nick remembered that he gave his heart away once and it was now impossible for him to get it back since Macy was holding onto it so tightly, she would never let it go. It was as it should be: she was _his _Macy and he was _her_ Nick. And nothing could ever change that.

* * *

**Closing Remarks:**

So there you have it. Nick and Macy made another memory for themselves. Thanks to everyone who have been reviewing. You guys are great! I love reading all your reviews. And I'll give another reviewer shout out to Liz-Beth520 for guessing that there would be a dream Nick will have that would help him remember Macy in the last chapter.

There's a little epilogue after this where Macy and Nick act all couple-y again.

Review! Thanks :-)

-Penelope36


	8. Epilogue

**Author's note: Again, I'm not sure if this deserves an M-rating.**

**Epilogue**

**The end of May**

Nick ended up keeping all his promises he made to Macy that day in the amusement park. First of, he never spoke to Penny again not only because it would make Macy angry but also because he was mad that Penny tried to tear them apart. In addition to that, chocolates were sent to Macy straight from Belgium and tulips imported from Holland in almost every color were shipped to her home. Macy wanted to let him keep sending her gifts everyday but her mother was getting fed up because their thrift store was turning more into a candy and flower shop since many customers were more keen to buy Nick's presents for Macy, which were now filling up the store, rather than the clothes they were selling. Furthermore, it really didn't take that long after they made up to have things go back to normal between them. In fact, Nick and Macy were happy to find that this whole incident made them closer and even more in love with each other than ever before.

The school year was almost ending and Nick and Macy found themselves in a familiar situation. The Lucas household was quiet because everyone went out to enjoy the beautiful Saturday afternoon but Nick and Macy had to stay indoors and study for their geometry final.

"And we need to find the value of the angle here so we can measure the area of the sector," Macy explained to Nick as they tried to solve a math problem. "Nick, since you have the calculator can you plug in the values?"

Her back was towards him as she waited for his answer. There was none

"Nick!" Macy yelled at him when she turned and saw that he wasn't even looking at his book but was laying down on his bed. "What are you doing?"

"I just need to lay down for a bit since I can't really concentrate," Nick replied coolly.

Macy scratched her head frustratingly and said, "Nick, come on. You need to ace this final or else you won't be able to go on tour this summer. Do you really want to be stuck in summer school with Mr. Peterson?"

Nick sighed and said, "No, but you see there's a knot in my back that's killing me. And if you can just give me a quick massage to make it go away, then maybe, _just maybe,_ I can start studying with you."

He tried stretching to show Macy how painful it was to move.

"Ow, it really, really hurts," Nick said as he winced in pain.

Macy narrowed her eyes at him and said curtly, "Fine. A quick massage and then you better hit the books."

But Macy should have known better because what should have been a quick massage turned into something else that involved a lot more touching and very little to no clothing. _She couldn't believe Nick was able to seduce her so easily._

At the end of it all, Macy was furious with Nick, who by now was actually reading his book but with a smug expression on his face.

"Nick," Macy said angrily as she finished putting her clothes back on. "Ugh…I can't believe we just did _that_. We're supposed to be studying!"

"I'm studying now," Nick said as he flashed his winning smile at her. "But, Mace, you gotta admit. _It was pretty awesome_."

Macy glared at him because she really didn't want to admit that to him right now. Instead, she made her way to his mirror because she needed to see something.

And there it was. Well, there wasn't just one but three red marks on her neck.

"Nick, I told you I can't have anymore _hickeys_," Macy hissed at him. "I'm going to get in so much trouble! Do you know how hard it was for me to convince my mom to let me go on tour with you this summer? Now when she sees this, she's definitely going to take back her word."

"Macy, relax," Nick comforted her. "Tell your mom what you told her before. Say they're mosquito bites again. Didn't she buy it last time?"

Macy looked at him and said incredulously, "But she's not going to believe that anymore because what kind of mosquitoes only bite my neck!"

"Vampire mosquitoes?" Nick suggested lightheartedly.

Macy glared at him again. She found it remarkable how Nick could be so serious with other people but when he's with her alone, he was just so candid and playful. At any other time, she would have found great comfort in this because it just goes to show how comfortable he was with her but right now she certainly didn't appreciate his humor.

Nick could sense that she was angry with him and so he got up to hug her.

"I'm sorry, Mace," Nick apologized as he embraced her. "It's just that you were wearing that perfume with that vanilla scent and I couldn't control myself. _Please forgive me_?"

He was giving her his best puppy-dog eyes and even pouted his lips to show that he was truly sorry for causing her any distress. Macy couldn't believe how easily she forgave him after that but she just couldn't resist his adorableness. It was the price she had to pay for being Nick Lucas' girlfriend.

They were able to get some last minute studying before Macy had to go home. Nick gave her a scarf to wear to hide the marks on her neck. However, while walking her home, he knew that even though Macy forgave him for initiating their _distraction_ during their study time, she was still visibly upset with him.

"Mace, are you still mad at me?"

Macy sighed and said gloomily, "No, not really…its just that I really, really don't want to be away from you this summer."

"You won't, Macy. Don't worry, you'll get to come with me on tour," Nick assured her. "Besides you know what they say."

"I don't know. What do they _say_?" she asked him quizzically.

"The couple that fails geometry together stays together," Nick replied in a half-serious manner and gave her an impish smile.

"Nick, no one has EVER said that before," Macy retorted

"Well, they should start saying it, or at least we should since it fits us perfectly," Nick pointed out but the moment he said that, Macy let go of his hand.

" I'm really serious, Nick!" Macy cried out frustratingly. "I'll hate it if I can't be with you for the next three months. Its like you don't even care about the possibility of us not being together!"

"I do care, Mace. I'm sorry," Nick said quickly. "Do you want me to make a promise to you about how serious I'm going to study for this final from now on?"

Macy looked at him and wondered why she didn't think of that before. Because if there was one thing Nick couldn't do, besides studying for geometry and dancing, it was that he could never EVER break a promise.

So she quickly said, "Yes, I want you to swear to me that you are determined to pass this final so that I can be with you during your summer tour. And you need to specify that there'll be absolutely _no more distractions. _Okay, Nick?"

Nick nodded his head to show that he agreed with everything she said but he was surprised when he realized that she was waiting for an actual verbal pledge from him to improve his study habits. _Crap, she's serious._ Because they both knew that once he gave his word it was close to impossible for him to take it back because he always kept his promises. _That was one of the good qualities Nick Lucas possessed that definitely backfired at him right now._

"Fine," Nick said and so he put his hand up as if he were taking an oath and said, "I, Nick Lucas, promise to be serious from now on when studying for our geometry final. Happy?"

But Nick was disappointed when Macy gave him a look that clearly said _Go on._

Nick sighed and continued, " And I promise that I will not distract Macy Misa nor have sex with her during our study sessions so that we can both pass our final."

He was about to put his hand down but then Macy interjected, "Not only that, but you should add _making-out_ as well."

She wanted to make sure all the bases were covered.

_Crap. _Nick pursed his lips because he was counting on that one loophole but it was just like Macy to see right through him. Thus, he let out a big sigh to show his disappointment but like the good boyfriend that he was, Nick Lucas complied with her and reluctantly repeated his oath and added _making-out _as one of the other distractions he wasn't going to do anymore. Macy was satisfied with this and gave him a small peck on the cheek as a sign of her approval.

After that was all cleared up, Nick bought her ice cream because he liked doing that for her whenever she was done being upset with him. It was like their little tradition when they made up.

They were about two blocks from her home when Nick exclaimed, "Oh, I almost forgot!"

"What is it?" Macy asked him curiously as she watched him rummaging through his bag.

"Well, I know it's a bit early but I hate that I won't be here for our one year anniversary since my brothers and I need to do some promotional stuff for our tour," Nick started to say. "So I want to give you something."

He placed a small box in her hand. Specifically, it was a light aqua blue box and she, like every girl in the world, knew what store it came from.

"Nick...what is this?" she asked him in a quiet voice because she was close to being speechless. She didn't want to open it just yet because she could tell that this was something big.

Nick took a deep breath as he took the box from her hand and opened it in front of her. He took out a ring. It was simple and elegant. The silver band held a round Tiffany diamond. _It was beautiful._

"I know we're too young to get engaged," Nick said. "But I want to show you how committed I am to you. Because I love you, Macy, and I want this ring to represent a promise that we made between us that we'll always be together forever."

Macy was now speechless. She truly did not expect this. _It was so romantic._

"So, Macy Misa," he said lovingly as he got down on one knee. "Will you promise yourself to me?"

Macy smiled broadly at him and nodded her head enthusiastically as she could feel her eyes well up with tears. _This was like a fairy tale. _He carefully placed the ring on her finger. And when he got up, Nick closed the gap between their lips with a heartwarming kiss.

"I love you, Macy," he whispered into her ear.

"Nick, I love you, too," Macy said as she felt her whole being become warm with the love she felt for the boy standing right in front of her.

Nick smiled at her as he placed a light kiss on her forehead. He knew that Macy was clearly touched by his gesture because she had a warm glow on her cheeks as she stared admiringly at the ring on her finger. The sun was crossing the horizon as day turned into night so he grabbed her other hand and he was about to continue walking her back to her home before it got too dark but he realized that Macy wasn't moving.

"What is it Macy?" he said as he turned around while still not letting go of her hand.

Nick looked at her curiously because he could tell that Macy was debating something in her head. Macy didn't want to be seen as a hypocrite but she wanted to make this one exception.

"I know you made your oath and all..."Macy said sheepishly. "But…um…my mom won't be home for two hours and my brother has a soccer game tonight…so I—

But she couldn't finish saying what she wanted to say because Nick understood. _Oh,_ _he definitely understood what she was suggesting. _Because he grabbed her hand even tighter and practically pulled her along as he quickened his pace towards Macy's house.

They hastily made it up the stairs to her apartment and when they reached her room, they quickly shut the door…and let's just say the two of them "_studied geometry_" for the next two hours.

**THE END.**

**

* * *

**

**Closing Remarks:**

_Ah...young love. _Will Nick be able to go on tour this summer? Will Macy get into trouble with her mom? And will they pass their geometry final? And more importantly, were they _really studying geometry_ at the end? This sounds like another story plot but I'm not going to go there. I can't begin writing another story because sadly, classes are about to start...I hope you guys really liked this though. And I really didn't want to change the rating to M so I changed it back to a T rating but put a disclaimer in the summary.

I feel like I've lately been doing a lot of shout outs but here's a special one to mindFREQ for putting this story and my other two fanfictions on her list of NACY fanfics to read. She owns the Nickoledaily tumblr account. So check it out!

I can't wait to read your reviews! I'm really happy that many of you were so interested to find out what was going to happen next after each chapter. I just joined this site earlier this month but I can genuinely feel the love you guys have for my work. It makes me happy. So please review and if you can, tell me what was your favorite chapter! I love to read your comments. Some of them are very entertaining to read since you guys are really open with your feelings about certain characters. lol

Anyway, I'll try to think about another story line as soon as possible. It might take a while. So feel free to read or reread my other stories too!

Thanks so much. :-)

-Penelope36


End file.
